Sharing
by smauglockbatch
Summary: When Molly is forced to move in with Sherlock, she decides to take matters in her own hands & bring down the detective from his mountain of stubbornness and pride, but at a huge cost. Rated M for later chapters. Prequel of Confessing
1. Chapter 1

**_This is going to be my first very serious fanfic. I'm writing this to fight with a mood-swings problem I'm having, so I apologise, in advance, if the story goes from fluff to smut to angst to calm. Oh and please be kind to me. x :)_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Molly was staring at her unforgiving paperwork, fighting the urge to rest her head against her desk fall asleep, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up, just in time to catch Sherlock looking away from her to his experiment. She frowned turned her attention back to her pending work, when she felt his eyes on her again. She slammed her pen onto the desk with frustration narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?", Sherlock murmured, keeping his eyes glued to his experiment.

"Why were you staring?"

"I wasn't _staring_ staring", he frowned.

"Really? Ok, what were you doing then?", she scowled. She had had enough of the consulting detective's opposing behaviour she was going to talk back at him.

"I was observing &amp; trying to gauge your reaction to my...question."

"What question? You haven't asked me, have you?"

"Well I am about to"

She waited for full three minutes for him to ask his question, but when he didn't she let out a sigh.

"Fine, go ahead"

"Molly will you please move in with me?"

"Huh? Wha-why?", Molly frowned &amp; sat up.

"Well because John's moving out &amp; I can't pay the rent by myself", Sherlock faked a big wide grin which quickly got replaced by a concentrated frown when he turned back to the Petri dish.

"I have my own apartment to pay the rent for. Find someone else Sherlock. Possibly Philip...?", she giggled at her joke as Sherlock looked up at her with confusion.

"Philip?"

"Uh...Anderson? Philip Ande-"

"Molly", he gave her a cold, warning stare.

"Umm...ok..."

"Excellent!", he clapped his hands together &amp; jumped onto his feet.

"What?!", she gasped &amp; leaned back abit from his sudden change in mood.

"You just agreed on moving in!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did. Now, I'll go clean up the flat for you you can come over tonight alright? See you then!", he shouted back ran out of the morgue, the door slamming after the swishing of his coat.

She groaned with frustration rested her elbows on the desk her head in her hands.

_Bloody bastard. What does he think he is? The world doesn't revolve around him just because he is the world's only consulting detective. She breathed in deeply, &amp; let it out. I'll just focus on my work &amp; go to my apartment._

* * *

After her shift ended, a few hours later, she wrapped up her research data, grabbed her purse made for home. She followed her routine of switching the morgue lights off, locking the door behind her, even popping into Mike Stamford's office to say goodnight. She stepped out of St. Bart's hailed a cab before giving the cabbie her address. It was going to be a good twenty minutes ride so she plugged in her earphones sat back while she listened to her music stared at the monotonous ambience of London.

She reached her apartment paid the cabbie as she jumped out made for her apartment. She fished her keys out while humming one of the songs she had been listening to, as she stood in front of her door. She put the key into the lock, let it click pushed against the door to a sight which made Molly give out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it don't forget to review! I'll update if I have a good response. x :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope it is ok when I put up the next chapter as quickly as possible, cause I have my exams on the next two days. Don't want anyone to lose interest! x :)**_

* * *

**Chapt****er**** Two**

They had recently moved into the apartment &amp; were quite surprised &amp; relieved to find a cheap but excellent location accommodation. The landlord had informed them that they wouldn't even have to move their furniture &amp; belongings from the old house because he, apparently, was also a removalist.

It was a lovely warm evening when the family of three started on their routine supper. Their five year old daughter was jumping excitedly in her chair when suddenly the door of their apartment burst open, followed by a shrill scream.

* * *

Chris was chewing on his nails. Childhood problem. But he only chewed his nails when he was nervous. And taking the recent events in account, he had to be nervous.

He had had many tenants. Unruly, unkempt, too smart, accountant types, dumb idiots. But he certainly had never had a lovelier tenant than Molly Hooper. He knew she would have to move out someday, but he had vowed that he would try his best to make her stay by reducing the rent. Atleast his apartment would be in safe hands.

But when he had received an anonymous call, to let out the apartment to another family, he had to. He had tried his best to know what it was all about, but being a coward, he avoided questions. He was instructed every move, including the furniture removing dialogue, &amp; he did as he was told. A removalist company came to his apartment within minutes of the call &amp; took all the furniture of his poor tenant away, God knows where.

_Now I just have to wait _\- there was a loud scream &amp; he jumped up - _Molly._

* * *

The woman inside Molly's apartment, quickly pulled her daughter in her arms &amp; took a step away from the door. The man, however, stared at Molly quizzically.

"Excuse me? Is everything alright?", he frowned at her but then his eyes widened, "How did you open the door….?"

"Because this is _my_ apartment!", Molly screamed again, "Get out."

"I'm sorry? But we just moved in &amp; you should take this to Mr. Chris…", he quickly made his way to the door &amp; slammed it shut in her face before adjusting the security bolts &amp; chains in their place.

Chris, being a large man, reached the fourth floor by stairs, out of breath &amp; coughing.

"Molly!", he faked a smile at her.

"Chris, what is happening? Why did you let them move in my flat? If you had to throw me out, you could've given me a notice before! Now where am I going to go? And where is my stuff? Where is _Toby?_", she scowled &amp; approached him menacingly. She knew who was behind all the drama, but she had to vent out her anger on someone.

"But y-you moved out i-in the afternoon…", he stammered unconvincingly, earning a glare from Molly, "Look here, Molly. I just got an anonymous call to get another family this unit &amp; to help them move in their stuff, while…they took yours I don't know where…", he had started chewing his nails again. When did that happen?

"Who took it? You just let them take it? Why didn't you tell me!", she screamed in his face.

"I did as I was told to do", he gulped &amp; took a step back, "I think it's about time that you leave. It's getting dark &amp; you have to look for a place to stay. Goodnight Molly."

He quickly stomped his way down the stairs, into his apartment &amp; slammed the door shut.

Molly just stood there, staring after him. It took her few seconds to pull her phone out of her bag &amp; scroll through the contact list. She pressed the name on the screen &amp; pressed the dial option.

"Hi, Mary! I need your help."

* * *

_**Ooooo ok, I don't know where this will go, Lol. I'll update soon though. See you then. x :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**EEEEEEEE I came back early, sorry, too excited about the storyyyyyy! Thankyou for reviewing &amp; following! x :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What the hell!" She screamed when she reached the apartment.

Sherlock sat in his chair, legs crossed, elbows on his knees &amp; his steepled fingers under his chin, eyes closed &amp; apparently deaf ears as well.

"Mind palace," she growled, "I'll show you...you wait", she murmured &amp; looked around the room. She rummaged through the messy living room &amp; found a cushion, which she threw across the room, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Ow!", he gasped as his head leaned back from the force of the strike &amp; blinked thrice till his eyes focused at the cause of the problem, "What?!", his eyes threw daggers at her.

"What did you do to my apartment", she scowled.

"Oh that", his frown got replaced with a big grin, "I got Mycroft to handle it. So you could move in easily &amp; quickly."

She clenched &amp; unclenched her teeth, as if trying to weight what she was going to say.

"Oh please...", he groaned

"Please what?". She frowned

"Don't ask me to thank Mycroft."

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"You were."

"You bloody buffoon!"

She grabbed another cushion &amp; threw it at him, but this time his presence of mind saved him &amp; he swiftly caught the cushion, holding it in front of his face. He peeked out from behind it &amp; gave her a boyish smile.

_Not again…Ok calm down Molly. It's just facial muscles, teeth, dimples…a facial muscle deformity…but oh God, he looks so cute! His dimples &amp;-shut up!_

"I'm not staying Sherlock."

"Then where will you go?"

"To my parents house..."

"So you expect to travel to Northern England, at night, by train, without money?", he smirked.

"Oh I have money you bl-", she stopped mid-sentence and stared at him suspiciously while her hand made its way to her purse, &amp; ruffled the contents in it. She looked in her purse to check her purse thoroughly, but when she turned her attention to him, she saw him twirling a thin, hard card. A big smile plastered on his face.

"Give it back to me, before I break your face", she growled.

"Mmm...no."

"Give it back."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope, you're staying here."

"But-"

"No buts, you are staying here &amp; this piece of plastic stays with me."

"Why the hell me!"

"Because you'll help me with my experiments", he gestured towards the mess on the table.

"You mean cleaning?"

"I said helping with my _experiments_, Molly", he growled.

"Fine! Which one is my room, then?", she sighed.

He pointed his forefinger towards the ceiling, "It's John's old room."

"Alright, could you order dinner or-", he glared at her, "ok...I'll order it myself...", she quietly made her way to John's room &amp; pushed open the door.

"Well...",she sighed &amp; took in the room, "it is bigger than mine...and all my stuff is...here", she grumbled &amp; started putting the things around the room as she wanted to.

She was busy sorting her stuff when she felt something amiss. She frowned &amp; looked around her, her eyes darting around the room, her feet shuffling unnecessarily as if longing contact &amp; then it hit her. She scowled &amp; bolted down the stairs into the living room, to find the detective in the mind palace pose. She smiled devilishly &amp; quietly walked into the kitchen, poured herself a class of cold water &amp; walked up to him with the glass in her hand.

"Sherlock?", she whispered quietly, hoping he wouldn't respond. When he didn't she snarled &amp; splashed the water in his face. The poor detective spluttered, his arms flailing, trying to make a towel appear mid-air in vain.

Molly walked to John's chair, flopped down in it, crossed her arms &amp; legs while she enjoyed the view. It took barely ten seconds for Sherlock to realize what had happened &amp; fix his cold stare on her.

"Awake already?", she faked a sweet smile. Sherlock stared at her, just as she stared back at him. Both of them fighting a silent eye-battle. The battle would've gone on longer, had Molly not shuffled her feet unconsciously, distracting Sherlock.

"Oh…", Sherlock smirked &amp; leaned back in his chair as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Molly raised her eyebrow &amp; scowled.

"Oh what?"

"The cat", he kept smirking at her. This time he had the upper hand &amp; he wasn't going to let it change.

Molly sat up slightly &amp; blushed with embarrassment, apologizing to Toby for forgetting about him &amp; getting lost in the battle of…eyes?

"Y-Yes…umm well, where is he?", she tried to bring in the strict tone, but failing miserably, when her tone pitched higher.

"I asked the movers to hand it over to the cat catchers. I'm not very fond of cats, you see", he leaned forward &amp; ruffled the papers in front of him, in search of his phone.

"What?!", she yelled &amp; stood up from the chair, "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't? I already have Molly. Now stop wasting my time. Where is my phone?", he scowled at the table, trying to will the phone out of the mess. Unable to cope with Sherlock's barbaric behavior, she turned back towards the stairs, stumbling on her way, but reaching safely to her room &amp; sobbing into her hands. Her feet still kept shuffling uneasily as she thought about her cat. She kept her head bowed in her hands, when she heard the door creak open.

"Go away, Sherlock", she whimpered into her hand, "I don't want to talk to y-oh! Toby!"

Molly jumped up when she felt the familiar soft fur on her bare feet &amp; she leaned down to pick the tabby &amp; nuzzled into his fur.

"Toby, Toby, Toby!", she kept cooing &amp; nuzzling the cat as she sat back down on her bed. When Toby thought that her human had done enough nuzzling, he jumped out of her arms &amp; ran out the door, from between two long legs. Molly looked up at the owner as he walked into the room towards her.

"This isn't over", she spat.

"But I brought your cat back", Sherlock pouted.

"You didn't send him anywhere. There wasn't any _bringing back_", she looked up at him with a scowl. Sherlock leaned down, his nose barely touching hers.

"Fair enough. I tried going easy. Now I'll be Sherlock Holmes", he whispered &amp; smirked at her as he saw her pupils dilate.

"But you are Sherlo-uunnf!", before she could say anything else, Sherlock ruffled his wet hair in her face, splattering water on her &amp; quickly making for the door before she could get her hands on him.

"The game is _on, _Molly Hooper_!_"

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! x :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLO! I'm back! Thanks for reviewing &amp; following! So many follows! This is new for me so I'm sooooo excited! x :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Molly huffed &amp; closed the door after him. She sighed at the mess in her room &amp; quickly busied herself again, in sorting things out. After she was done, she quickly pulled out a pair of loose pajamas &amp; bounded down the stairs.

"Did you order the dinner, Sherlock?"

"No."

"Will you please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine!", she scowled as she picked up her phone &amp; went to the kitchen to order herself a take away. She then scurried to the bathroom &amp; sighed. She needed a good shower to sooth her mind &amp; body. When she turned around, she gasped at the furnishing. The shower was big enough to hold a party in there, &amp; had glass walls instead of a curtain. The bath tub had a white inner lining, pale gold side walls &amp; _clawed feet._ She blinked rapidly at the claws &amp; turned her attention to the rest of the bathroom. A normal basin with a two feet long slab on one side &amp; a tall column of cabinets on the other, starting from the floor &amp; ending...ending somewhere. And supported over the basin, on the wall was a large sparkling clean, mirror. She blinked at her awed reflection &amp; grinned. She turned to the cabinets &amp; looked at the cabinet at her eye level. She pulled open the glass door &amp; let out a squeal of satisfaction. Her favourite shampoos, body soaps, body creams &amp; what not.

"Like what you see?"

She jumped back at the sudden voice &amp; bumped into the basin.

"Oh umm...well ye-No! I mean how am I going to decide whether to use the peach scent or the peach &amp; rose scent or the honey &amp; peach scent or-", she babbled uncomfortably.

"Use the honey &amp; peach", he smirked as he folded his arms &amp; leaned against the wall.

"Why?"

"You like it."

"How d-No I don't like it.", she kept a straight face. _Need to change your strategy here, Molly! Hold your ground!_

"Fine, do whatever you wish. I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable.", he drawled &amp; walked out the bathroom.

She sighed &amp; held her head in her hands, when he poked into the bathroom again.

"Molly?"

"What is it now?"

"Your bank says you've exceeded your monthly credit limit.", he tried to fight back a grin, failing miserably.

"But I haven't used it &amp; you have m-", she stopped mid-sentence &amp; growled with anger &amp; frustration, "You didn't!"

"Yes I did.", he grinned devilishly &amp; disappeared out the bathroom.

"_Sherlock Holmes! You bloody bought the whole cosmetic store using __**my**__ credit card!_", she screamed &amp; banged the bathroom door shut after him. She yanked her work clothes off of herself angrily &amp; stomped to the shower, slipping slightly on the floor &amp; letting out a loud frustrated groan. She slid the door of the shower open, loudly &amp; closed it after her, making sure it screeched loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

After a quick, soothing shower, she stepped out of the shower &amp; pulled out a white, fluffy towel &amp; dried herself. She felt less angry, now that she had had a good, warm shower. Her brain was relaxed &amp; busy planning a loud _revenge_.

* * *

Molly sat cross legged, in John's chair. Her food rested in her lap while she squinted at Sherlock, who was lying on the sofa. His head rested on one arm rest, while his feet on the other. He had his eyes closed &amp; hands under his chin, forming a "V".

That was her que. She had asked the delivery man at the last minute to bring a dozen packets of crisps as well in exchange for a good tip.

Molly leaned down &amp; retrieved a yellow packet from her feet &amp; started rolling &amp; punching the foil packet loudly. Sherlock groaned softly &amp; scrunched up his nose in agitation, but kept his eyes closed. Molly smirked &amp; ripped open the packet for her next childish stunt. She dipped her hand into the packet, retrieved a golden, crispy slice of the potato, brought it up to her mouth &amp; bit into the crisp loudly. The crunching &amp; munching of the crisp echoed around the room, &amp; Molly chewing with her mouth open, didn't help at all.

Frustrated by the loud distraction, Sherlock growled &amp; in one swift movement flung his legs off the couch, walked over to her and snatched the packet of crisps from her.

"Hey! No, that's mine! You take one from the kitchen!", Molly whined &amp; tried to reach for the packet.

He held the packet away from her as he closed its ripped mouth &amp; squeezed it, till the crisps were less of crisps &amp; more of sandy crumbs. But Molly couldn't have dreamed what he did next, because that wasn't all. He gave her a toothy grin, opened the mouth of the packet &amp; dumped the contents on her head. Her wet brown hair now looked less like hair and more of a nest with sticky, bird poop.

"Oops", Sherlock smirked.

* * *

_***giggles* I was laughing so hard! Now I can't decide whether Molly should break his neck or his pinkie. I'll be back soon x :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiya! I really really want to thank all of the reviewers for reviewing!**_

The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B_** isn't he just cutest, stupidest, annoying sexy man! Argh!**_

Deductions-of-Sherlolly_** Oh she will! I roleplayed as Molly once &amp; the sheer relief when Molly did manage to...well...SSHH!**_

yarnandahalfspinner, larnie &amp; Rocking the Redhead_** Thankyou for reviewing!**_

Bucky5_** I LOVE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE OK! XOXOX Murder...? Very bad idea! Laxative...GOOD idea, but pampers...*giggles* I can't help imagine Mrs. Hudson washing the baby Sherlock! Aww! Adoooorable! x :)**_

* * *

"Oops", Sherlock smirked.

Molly gasped &amp; sat frozen to the spot, her eyes wide with surprise at the audacity of the man.

"I just had a bath Sherlock..._and you ruined my hair?!_", she stood up &amp; pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away.

"I am on a case too. So I know it must be hard for you, but try not to disturb me?", he scowled at her as he sat down in his chair, steepling his hands under his chin.

"Sherlo-"

"Sshh!"

Molly scowled at him &amp; lifted her hands to touch her hair. A soft whine escaped her mouth as her fingers scraped against the rough crumbly surface.

"Sherlock, how am I supposed to get this off?", she asked, oblivious to the fact that the consulting detective had already gone into his mind palace. When she didn't get a response from him, she looked at him. She sighed &amp; leaned towards him as she curled her forefinger &amp; middle finger. She angled her hand in front of his face &amp; pinched his nose with her knuckles. When she didn't get the desired response, she pressed her knuckles together harder &amp; tugged at his nose, hard enough for the man to tip forward &amp; fall off his chair, onto the floor, face down with his arse flying in the air.

_"Molly bloody Hooper!"_, he gasped onto the floor as he shifted his weight onto his hands and knees, trying to sit up, "You better run like a cheetah Molly, because you are in heaps of troub- Oww!", his skin near the nose stinged when he scowled. He sat back on the floor &amp; leaned against his chair, cupping his nose in his hand gently.

"Doesn't look like it bu-oh!", she started opposing when Sherlock quickly got onto his feet &amp; was after her. Molly squealed with surprise &amp; ran in the direction of a random room. Being quiet smaller in size than him, she was quick enough to reach the room before him &amp; slam the door shut behind her.

"Open the door, Molly!", Sherlock's voice boomed around her as she locked the door from the inside.

"Hell no!"

"You do as I say, Molly!", Sherlock growled &amp; fumbled with door knob.

"Why the heck would I do as you say?!"

"Because that's my room!"

"Oh...", she gasped &amp; looked around the surprisingly clean room, "You have a _clean_ room, Sherlock?", she giggled, "It's nice."

"Your opinion is not needed! Now, _open the door!"_, Sherlock hammered his fists on the door.

"Now now, it is lovely but...", she smiled as there was silence on the other side. She knew Sherlock was there, waiting with his ear planted onto the door, waiting for Molly to continue, "...but, it need an _artistic _touch", she smirked as she played with her French accent followed by loud howling &amp; swearing from the other side of the door. She giggled &amp; found a jug of water &amp; a black ink pot on his bed side table.

"Why do you have an _ink pot_ in here Sherlock?! What century are you from!", she laughed as she emptied half the ink into the water, swirling the two contents together with her forefinger. It had gone all quiet on the other side. _The poor man must be tired._ She giggled &amp; tipped the jug over his bed, the black water spilling out of the jug's "V" mouth with a loud splash, onto the bed. The water in the jug was enough to turn his white bed sheet &amp; pillow into grey, wet &amp; unwelcoming bed.

"Eww...", she scrunched up her nose at the sight.

Suddenly, the door burst open &amp; in came a bewildered &amp; angry Sherlock.

"Like it?", she grinned &amp; pointed at his bed.

"No", he whispered &amp; stepped towards her, slowly.

"But it's cleaner than my hair and I-uh…Sherlock?", she whispered when she realized he had walked her back against the wall.

"Sherlock...?", Molly whispered again when he didn't reply, her voice mingled with worry. Sherlock dipped his head lower &amp; cupped her face, tilting it towards him. His other hand went into her ruined hair &amp; massaged her scalp softly. Molly unwillingly leaned towards him &amp; bit on her bottom lip. Sherlock moved one of his hands into his pocket quickly &amp; brought out something shiny, followed by a loud snap.

"Huh…wh-what was that…", Molly barely whispered, her mind going blank.

"Got it", Sherlock murmured, barely inches away from her lips.

"G-Got what?", Molly stammered. Sherlock smirked &amp; pulled his hand away from her &amp; held it up.

"Your hair to experiment on", he pulled away from her with a satisfied smirk as he walked back to the living room, swishing her detached mane in his hand.

* * *

_**I can't help but make Sherlock get Molly so angry, so angry &amp; SO ANGRY, that she...she...umm well phhhfffttt! **__**:P Please do review x :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky5 _**ooooo shortening the hem! Oooooo that's goood that's really a good one! Ugh there are so many things to do to him! I have so many of things planned for him! *evil grinning***_

The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B _**Whoa! Calm down! Yes! He will suffer! I'll make him suffer don't worry! All in good time!**_

_**Thankyou for reading each &amp; everyone of you! I'm so glad that everyone likes the fanfic till now!**_

_**Also, I think I forgot to mention in the earlier chapters, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AT ALL! NONE! Although I wish I did own Sherlock...mmm...*coughs* I mean who doesn't? Right...? :/ x ;D**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Molly stood frozen with her back to the wall. She raised a shivering hand up to her hair &amp; touched the rough edges. _Seems like there __**is**__ something he really can't do_. She blinked repeatedly, as she tried to get a hold on herself. She breathed in deeply &amp; walked into the bathroom. She examined her haircut. It looked like a cross between a bob &amp; feathered hair. She bit her lip &amp; fought back the curses dancing on her tongue as she got into the shower to...scrub her hair. _Who __**scrubs**__ their hair! _She scowled &amp; stood under the warm water &amp; yes, scrubbed her hair till all the gooey crumbly mess was washed away.

She walked out of the bathroom when she was done &amp; walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Sherlock", she mumbled when she walked past him, earning a concerned frown from him. Before he could say anything, she ran up the stairs into her new bedroom &amp; slammed the door shut loudly.

_GREAT, NOW SHE'S MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY – SH_

_YOU SHOULD AND GO APOLOGISE, IDIOT – JW_

_ARE YOU SURE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY TRUTH OR DARE GAME BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR MRS? – SH_

_WHAT?! NO OF COURSE NOT. NO NO. – JW_

Sherlock scowled at the text message &amp; whimpered when his nose hurt again. He sighed &amp; placed his phone on the table. _Apology time._ He stretched his back &amp; walked to the stairs, looked up at the landing &amp; made a face. _Fine._ He quietly climbed the stairs &amp; knocked on her door, lightly.

"Molly?", he whispered through the door.

No answer.

"Molly, you did hurt my nose you know? It still hurts a lot. And it's the single most good thing on my face…but what I did still isn't justifiable so…"

Still no answer.

"…so, I'm sorry", he murmured. Sherlock barely had time to blink or breathe when the door swung open, revealing &amp; scowling, tiny Molly. _That haircut suits her better. _He smirked at her haircut, "Hello."

"What did you say?", she narrowed her eyes at her, making him roll his eyes in response.

"I said…I am sorry", he leaned down &amp; enunciated, "Better now?"

"Yes, much", she grinned &amp; slammed the door in his face, followed my loud painful howling when the door making contact with his nose.

* * *

It was almost past two o'clock in the morning when she peaked into the living room. _All clear. _Molly tip-toed into the living room &amp; found what she was looking for. _Bloody Belstaff. Perfect._ Then she went into the kitchen &amp; retrieved a lighter, water spray gun &amp; a silver, hollow, cylindrical piece of metal &amp; took the two equipments with the Belstaff to her room.

She placed the Belstaff on the floor &amp; sat with the equipments beside her on the floor. She spread the Belstaff &amp; placed the metal two inches below the back belt of the coat. She carefully sprayed water around the circular metal, till the area around the metal was drenched. She then carefully flicked the lighter on &amp; dipped the flame into the cylinder, all the while grinning like a maniac.

* * *

"Oh don't worry, Mike, it's fine. He's a child after all. He gets whiny when I don't listen to him and all", she grinned at her boss in the morgue. Mike had been gotten very pissed when he found out the reason for Molly's outrageous haircut.

_"Molly Hooper!"_, the baritone boomed in the morgue &amp; the morgue doors flew open to a very flustered &amp; angry looking Sherlock, followed by a red, laughing, John Watson.

"You behave yourself, Sherlock. This is _my_ morgue &amp; you behave here", Mike resonated.

"Behave? _Behave?!", _Sherlock scowled at Mike &amp; leaned down till his angry nose was inches from him, "Do you have the slightest clue what _she…_", he pointed at Molly, who was trying her hardest to control her giggling, "…has done?!"

"Ok, fine. What has she done?"

"According to him, ruined his image", John piped before roaring with laughter.

"John Watson, I wi-but first! I have to deal with _Molly_", he scowled &amp; stepped towards her.

"But wh-what…", she tried asking, &amp; burst into a fit of giggles again.

"What exactly are you two laughin-", Mike asked with confusion &amp; as if in answer to his question, Sherlock turned to reveal two big holes in his Belstaff, showing off his trouser's butt.

"Ooooo!", Mike managed to speak &amp; guffawed.

"You….!", Sherlock pointed his finger at the heartily giggling Molly &amp; with one swift motion of his seared coat, he was out the morgue, marching away to 221B, Baker Street.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Is anyone feeling better?! Molly just destroyed Sherlock's "thing" which made him look TALLER, &amp;**__** COOL &amp; MYSTERIOUS with his CHEEKBONES &amp;, now all it does is show his BUTT CHEEKS through his STRAINED trousers! Oh dear! *faints***_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! x :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back! You know what a weekend means? More chapters! **_

_**I should add a note that I DO NOT BELIEVE IN TORTURING ANY LIVING CREATURE AT ALL. Yes, there is a hinted animal torturing in there.**_

Immunomaster_** it was really great fun! But the bad part is that I get so many ideas and pranks and I want all of them in the fanfic, but I don't know how to put it in the story! It'll be a jumbled mess if I did! But I will!**_

_**Ok, this is a fictional story and Sherlock Holmes, is an arse. He know's what he's doing, but is oblivious to the implication it has on others. Sherlock is a whiny kid who has to make a person pay back, with more. If it was John, instead of Molly, there would have definitely been a wrestling match at 221B. Sherlock doesn't harm his friends. He irritates them to the point of anger. Also, Molly cannot move out because she doesn't have a place to go, she doesn't have money and Sherlock is her friend. She doesn't love him! There is no LOVE here! And a friendly reminder, hair grow back, no matter how much I don't want them to, they really do. *sobs***__**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sherlock stormed into his apartment &amp; threw his Belstaff off.

_How can I be stupid enough to be walking in two large holes in my Belstaff without realizing it?!_

Sherlock scowled &amp; kicked his armchair hard.

"Oww!", he whined &amp; hobbled on one foot as he gently held the other with his hands. He fell into his armchair with a sigh &amp; thought about his next plan.

"Molly…Hooper….Molly, Molly, Molly…what should we…do...to…to…oh!", he exclaimed when an idea flashed into his mind &amp; he jumped up, grabbed his spare coat &amp; went down to a nearby super store.

He never liked running errands. But this wasn't an errand. This was revenge. He walked down the hair colour aisle &amp; found what he was looking for, a rectangular box, holding the magical solution used for colouring hair…_purple._

* * *

The cab stopped outside 221B &amp; Molly jumped out as she paid the cabbie. She asked him to keep the change, as she was in quite a light mood. After all she had managed to _ruin someone's reputation_. She giggled &amp; climbed the stairs slowly. When she reached the landing, a fluffy purple ball jumped onto her.

"Oh! Eeee! What is that thing!", she quickly brushed it off &amp; ran into the living room as the ball followed her. She found Sherlock in the kitchen &amp; hid behind him, peeking around his arm, "Sherlock, did you buy some kind of a _toy_? What is that?", she panted.

Sherlock smirked &amp; turned around to look at her, "Can't you guess?", he leaned against the table &amp; folded his arms over his chest.

"Guess? I guessed that it was a _toy!_ Now what _is_ it?", she scowled.

"_That_, Molly…is Toby", he grinned devilishly.

Molly stood horrified in front of him. She wasn't sure what was more horrifying, Sherlock baring all his teeth at her or her poor golden cat now purple.

She instantly reached for Sherlock's arm &amp; dug her nails into his forearm, to keep herself from falling collapsing. Sherlock winced &amp; looked from his arm to her face.

"You're hurting me", he winced again &amp; tried to pry her fingers off, but she had a vice like hold on his arm, "Molly?", he frowned at her when she closed her eyes tightly.

Molly fought back her tears &amp; chewed on her lip. Her heart weighed a tonne &amp; she felt like yanking her hair. She whimpered &amp; started swaying when she couldn't hold onto herself any longer. Sherlock pulled his arm out of her grasp, tearing his skin in the process, &amp; gripping her shoulders tightly, "Molly", he shook her lightly, "Molly!"

When she did look up at him, her eyes were blank &amp; kept flicking from his left eye to his right eye.

"Toby is fine. It's a toy", Sherlock whispered &amp; loosened his grip on her, "I wouldn't hurt Toby."

Molly blinked repeatedly. _He wouldn't hurt Toby...?_ She breathed in &amp; caught him off guard when she threw herself into his arms &amp; held him tightly. Sherlock breathed in sharply &amp; raised his arms up, defensively, when she snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you for not hurting Toby…", she whispered into his shirt. Sherlock shivered slightly when her warm breath made its way through his strained shirt.

"Mmm…that's alright…", he whispered &amp; let his hands rest on the small of her back, tentatively.

"Why wouldn't you hurt Toby, though?", she whispered again as she nuzzled against his chest.

"Well…", Sherlock gulped &amp; tried to keep himself composed, "he isn't the one who ruined my coat…", he whispered &amp; raised his hand to touch the edges of her cropped hair. Molly giggled &amp; tightened her arms around his waist.

"I am not really sorry about ruining your hair, you know", he rested his cheek on top of her head, as his fingers brushed against her neck, making her shiver, "I like you better this way", he murmured.

Molly's eyes flew open &amp; she could hear Sherlock's heart beat accelerate. Before she could think of anything else, she quickly shoved him away, into the table &amp; chairs, &amp; ran up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Molly made her way down to the living room to have dinner Mrs. Hudson had brought up for them. She peeked into the pots on the table &amp; her mouth watered at the aroma that came through. She sighed &amp; looked across the kitchen at Sherlock, who was sitting in his armchair, typing away on his mobile phone.

Molly frowned when she noticed four red gashes on his arm, standing proudly against his pale skin.

"You got hurt…", she said slowly. Sherlock looked up from his phone at her &amp; gave her a quizzical frown. Molly pointed at his arm &amp; repeated herself.

"Oh…", he blushed when he realized what she was talking about, "it's fine, really."

"I hurt you…", she whispered when it dawned on her.

"It's alright, Molly", Sherlock fixed his eyes back onto his phone. Molly frowned &amp; went to the bathroom. She pulled open one of the cabinets &amp; found the first-aid kit. She went back into the living room &amp; sat down on the floor, cross-legged, in front of him. Sherlock frowned &amp; placed his phone on the table as he slid down, off his chair, onto the floor. Molly pulled out a bandaid, few cotton balls &amp; a bottle of antiseptic.

"Molly, I said it's alright…"

"Ssssh!", Molly scolded as she tilted the bottle over a cotton ball &amp; raised her eyebrows at him. Sherlock pouted &amp; kept his arms on his thighs. Molly rolled her eyes &amp; yanked his arm towards her. Before he could pull back, she quickly pressed the cotton ball on one of the red marks. Sherlock hissed &amp; his body tensed.

"What? Are you a baby? Grow up…", she whispered with a small smile as she tended to his wound. She blew on his skin &amp; Sherlock hissed again, &amp; this time with arousal, as his eyes rolled back into his head. Molly put an elaborate bandaid on his wound, oblivious to the effect she was having on him.

"M-Molly…", he barely whispered, when Molly was up on her feet.

"Dinner?", she smiled softly &amp; went to put the first-aid kit back in its place.

* * *

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?", he whispered.

"I'm sorry? Doing what on purpose?", Molly looked up at him from her pasta.

"Making me feel…_weird_…", he whispered &amp; stared at his barely touched food.

They were sitting in the kitchen, with Toby lurking around for his share of food &amp; Sherlock just playing with his share.

"Weird…? I don't know…are you alright? Have you even started eating?", she cocked her head to the side.

"I…I don't thi-I'm not hungry", he stammered &amp; pushed his plate away as he bolted into his room &amp; shut the door after himself.

"What did I do…?", she asked Toby, who was now in Sherlock's place, mouthing his food.

* * *

_**Ouch ouch ouch! I'm feeling weird! I want to cry! Poor Sherlock! But Sherlock needs to feel how Molly felt! Yes he does! I'm already feeling better! *giggles* Reviews! x :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! I'm back with another chapter!**__**There's a little bit of a surprise *giggles***_

The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B_** I'm glad you're feeling better! x :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Molly woke up in the morning to a loud commotion. She groaned &amp; stuffed her head under her pillow. She whined when she still couldn't sleep and sat up. She stretched her back &amp; yawned loudly as she heard muffled arguing from downstairs. It was her day off &amp; she had planned to get a good long sleep. But how can one possibly have that when they're around Sherlock Holmes.

"Get it out!"

"It's mine! _You_ get out!"

"Sherlock Holmes, this is _my_ apartment, &amp; you read the rules before you moved in!"

"Maybe! But what about _Toby_ then?!"

"It's a _cat_! Cats are cute!"

"Unbelievable woman!"

Molly sighed &amp; got off the bed &amp; slipped her dressing gown on. She looked at her reflection &amp; groaned at the haircut. _It's done. Whining won't help_. She waved her hand in the air &amp; went downstairs into the living room to find Mrs. Hudson standing angrily, with her hands on her hips &amp; Sherlock sitting in his chair, petting an irish setter.

"You brought a dog, in the house!", Molly exclaimed from the doorway.

Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson &amp; the dog looked up at the sudden interruption.

"Hello Molly!", Sherlock waved &amp; pointed at the dog, "Meet Redbeard", he grinned &amp; scratched the dog behind it's ears.

"Hundred bucks if you manage to rid him of the dog, dear", Mrs. Hudson whispered in her ear with a small smile &amp; went downstairs.

* * *

"Sherlock, why do we have a dog in the apartment?"

"Redbeard!", Sherlock scowled at her &amp; stretched his long legs in front of him.

"Alright, fine. Redbeard…why do we have _Redbeard_ in our flat?", Molly sighed &amp; sat down in John's chair.

"Because you have a cat", he stated.

"You bought a dog just because I have a cat?", she frowned, "You're not making sense."

"Don't be silly. I have had _Redbeard_ since I was…fifteen years old", he smiled at Redbeard, who was sleeping near the window.

"But…hold on…Redbeard…_they had to put him down_…you once said that. What was that about then?", she sat up straight &amp; looked at the dog.

"They didn't _kill_ him, if that's what you're implying", he scowled.

"Clearly", Molly scowled back &amp; curled in the chair as she waited for him to continue.

"Fine…", Sherlock huffed in irritation, "I…I had to go to university &amp; I wanted to take Redbeard with me…but neither the school, nor my persistent and relentless parents allowed…", he smashed his fist in his palm angrily.

"Calling your parents persistent here, is rea-fine, sorry. Continue please", she growled &amp; closed her eyes.

"And they sent him to a cousin of mine…of course they got help from _Mycroft_", he spat &amp; picked up a newspaper &amp; started tearing it slowly. Molly opened her eyes when she heard ripping paper &amp; frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmmm…fine", he murmured &amp; stared ahead.

"Sherlock…", Molly walked up to him &amp; touched his forehead with the back of her hand, "Sherlock you're sweating…", she brushed his hair back from his forehead &amp; pressed her palm on his forehead.

He felt calm the moment she touched him. His anger dissipated &amp; he blinked at her, "Molly…", he looked up at her &amp; whispered softly.

"Hmm…? You're ok right? I don't have to call John, do I?"

"No…"

"Good", she smiled softly &amp; carded her fingers through his hair, "ummm…Sherlock, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's stupid", she giggled.

"Not as stupid as Anderson's, I'm sure", he smirked, "Go on."

"Can I…can I, you know…", she stammered as she curled a strand of his hair around her finger.

"Yes Molly, you can ruffle my hair", he whispered &amp; smirked at her horrified expression.

"H-How did…how did you know?!", she gasped &amp; stilled her fingers in his hair. He shrugged &amp; nudged her hand with his head, friskily. She giggled softly &amp; playfully ruffled his hair. His hair felt so soft. They bounced &amp; glinted in the morning sunlight. She pulled her hand back &amp; leaned down, pressing her lips against his forehead, "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to disturb me", she smiled softly at him.

Sherlock nodded &amp; leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands under his chin. Molly went back to her room &amp; licked her lips, tasting his clean sweat &amp; felt saddened by the fact that she was never going to be able forget his taste. _I've made a mistake._

* * *

_**I really wanted to bring Redbeard back! I've never seen one in other fanfics &amp; I just wanted him back! So I brought him back! *grins***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello!**_

_**I still do no own Sherlock *sighs***_

_**Enjoy x :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Mary…this isn't going how I had planned it to…he let me touch his hair! He doesn't let anyone do that…&amp; he let me kiss his-", Molly explained hurriedly.

"You two kissed?!", Mary blurted.

The two friends were sitting outside a café, near 221B, Baker Street. Molly had wanted to meet Mary as quickly as possible &amp; they met over at lunch.

"No! No, his forehead did! I mean…ugggh….I mean I kissed his forehead. I think I know what he meant when he said I'm making him feel weird. Maybe that's why he called Redbeard over…should I move out?"

"Definitely not!"

"But Mary I don-"

"The walls are breaking, aren't they…?", Mary whispered.

Molly gulped &amp; looked away from her, "They are…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Mary exclaimed, "Oh look who is here!", Mary grinned as she looked over Molly's shoulder. Molly turned around &amp; groaned at the sight of Sherlock, who himself was frowning at her &amp; John.

"Can we join you two?", John grinned &amp; pulled a chair beside Molly.

"No we can't John we ne-", Sherlock protested.

"Shut up and sit down", John waved his hand at him. Sherlock kept standing for a few seconds, frozen to the spot. Mary &amp; John glared at his attitude &amp; Molly burst into giggles. Mary &amp; John turned to frown at her this time.

"S-Sorry…!", she apologized &amp; bowed her head to look at her lap.

"Sherlock", Mary narrowed her eyes at him &amp; tugged at his arm. Sherlock rolled his eyes &amp; pulled a chair slowly &amp; with a loud screech, beside Mary.

"Very mature", Mary murmured.

"Yes and what would you call what you and John have been brewing about Mol-", Sherlock drawled.

"Molly...!", Mary quickly exclaimed &amp; turned to look at Molly.

Molly looked up at her with a small, frown.

"Did you even bother thinking about getting that thing on your head, sorted?", Mary changed the subject quickly.

"Shut up!", Molly scowled, "and no…I didn't…", she murmured.

"Well then, we're going to get it sorted soon", she smiled &amp; patted her friend's hand.

"It doesn't need sorting", Sherlock glared at Mary.

"_Your_ nest of a bird needs sorting too!", Mary tugged at a strand of his hair.

"Oww! Don't touch my hair! Control your wife, Watson!", Sherlock scowled &amp; rubbed his head as a waiter came up to them to receive the new customers' orders.

"Control your hair!", John grinned &amp; ordered himself a cup of tea.

"And for you, sir?", the waiter smiled &amp; asked Sherlock.

"A knife, please? I need to rid the world of _pests_", Sherlock grit his teeth at John &amp; Mary, who together with Molly started giggling again.

"Just fish and chips for him", Molly managed to speak out.

"I'm not hungry!", Sherlock pouted at her. Molly whipped her head around &amp; shot him a glare.

"Oh…ummm…yes I'm hungry. Fish and chips….", Sherlock raised the menu card in front of his face to avoid Molly's glare.

"Did you ju-", John smiled &amp; sat up to look at Sherlock better.

"Shut up", Sherlock scowled in his flustered state.

"Oh, look he's blushing", Mary giggled &amp; flicked the tip of his pink ear.

"Woman!", Sherlock thrust the menu card towards her face, &amp; turned his head to find all three people laughing at him. _Someone needs to help me._ He scowled &amp; fidgeted in his chair, letting his leg brush against Molly's. Molly blushed &amp; curled her fingers around the glass she was holding so tightly, that her knuckles turned white.

"Sorry…", Sherlock murmured.

"It's alright, Sherlock Holmes", John grinned and slapped his arm unaware of the fact that the apology was meant for Molly. Sherlock glowered at him &amp; tucked his legs to himself.

"I…need t-to go…", Molly murmured &amp; pushed her chair back to stand up as Mary grabbed her wrist.

"But, why? We haven't even seen him eat his food!", Mary whined and tugged at her arm gently. Molly looked at each of their faces, Mary grinning, John smiling and Sherlock doing something between a pout and a smirk.

Molly guffawed at Sherlock's face, quickly clapping her hand to her mouth, "Oh dear, he's pouting!"

"Oh, you too, then!", Sherlock scowled &amp; turned to look the other way just as their food arrived.

"Tea for you sir…", the waiter placed a cup of tea in front of John, "and fish and chips for you sir", a plate of fish and chips was placed in front of Sherlock.

"Eat", John grinned &amp; sipped his tea.

"No!"

"Sherlock…", Molly spoke in a warning tone.

"Not unless you help me eat", Sherlock grinned at her devilishly.

"I don't like fish, Sherlock", Molly grimaced.

"I meant, _you_ feed _me_", his grin widened scarily.

"Oh, no no no no!", Molly shook her head, "This isn't a drama show going over here, ok!", she glowered at the actively grinning blond couple.

"Fine, then I won't eat", Sherlock pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest &amp; leaned back against his chair. No matter how hard she tried, she ended up giggling at his pout.

"Ok…alright. But I get my credit card back then."

"No, you get pocket money everyday."

"It's not enough!"

"Not enough for moving out?"

Molly scowled, &amp; stabbed his hand with a fork.

"Oww! Why is everyone getting violent here?", Sherlock whined &amp; patted his injured hand.

"_This_, Sherlock Holmes…", Molly pointed to her hair, "is violent and obnoxious and-"

"Yes…I get it!", Sherlock drawled.

"So am I getting my credit card back?"

"Yes, but you're staying and I get to feed you too", Sherlock made a puppy dog face &amp; Molly had to bite her tongue from laughing.

"Fine…"

"Awww, you two look like a couple fighting over petty issues!", Mary cooed.

Molly blushed and dropped the fork onto the plate with a loud clatter &amp; Sherlock knocked a glass off the table in his state of flustered excitement.

"Sorry…! I'll pay for that!", Sherlock shouted out to the counter where the waiters were glaring at him. Sherlock pulled out a credit card &amp; slid it onto the table between him and Molly, "Well…?"

Molly stared at the card &amp; fixed a scowl at Sherlock as she picked up a knife &amp; fork to begin the painful exercise.

* * *

_**I'll be back with another chapter soon! x :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy it! x :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Mary and John were quite frankly having a wonderful day. The sun was out over London, with a cloudless sky. A light breeze was making the nearby trees ruffle, sprinkling leaves over them, in a café having lunch. The only thing off with the scene was their two friends attacking each other with the cutlery.

Molly and Sherlock, each had had a fork &amp; knife in their hands.

"You go first", Sherlock smirked &amp; pushed the plate in between them. Molly scowled &amp; cut out a medium bite size portion. She picked it onto the fork &amp; held it in front of his mouth, "You forgot something", he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Forgot? What?", she frowned.

"What's fish and chips without tartar sauce?", he grinned as John guffawed &amp; Mary slammed her hand onto the table.

"One point to Sherlock!", Mary exclaimed &amp; clapped a hand on his back.

"Yes, thank you Mary. But this isn't a competition", he snapped &amp; turned to Molly with a smile, "Well?"

Molly groaned &amp; dipped the fish into the sauce.

"More, please", Sherlock whined playfully. Molly growled &amp; swirled the fish in the sauce, caught it in her fork again &amp; held it in front of his mouth again.

"Happy now?", Molly sneered.

"Yes, excellent!", Sherlock smiled as he dipped his head &amp; opened his mouth. Molly smiled innocently &amp; pulled the fork slightly further away from his mouth. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at her and leaned further towards the fork. This time Molly swerved her hand to the side &amp; grinned playfully.

"Well, are you going to eat it or not?"

Sherlock scowled and dipped his head for the fork with speed, to take the bite before she could move the fork away. Molly had other plans. She instead of pulling her hand back, pushed it forward towards his mouth, just as he was leaning down. The fish didn't just make contact with his nose, it was practically shoved into his nose with all the tartar sauce dripping down his face.

Sherlock spluttered &amp; pulled away quickly. He grabbed a tissue &amp; quickly dabbed his nose &amp; around his nostrils. When he looked up around him, John had spat out water on Mary's face &amp; was holding his stomach while laughing loudly, Mary had her face hidden behind her napkin as her body shook with laughter &amp; Molly was blinking at Sherlock, innocently.

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to lean down just when I was going to give it to you?", she pouted playfully.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her &amp; cut out a piece of the fish. He knocked down his napkin in the process intentionally, but kept a straight face.

"Oh! Mind if you get that, Molly?"

"Sure", she nodded &amp; leaned down to retrieve the napkin. With Molly successfully distracted, Sherlock quickly uncapped the bottle of hot sauce and dropped a dollop onto her bite. He grinned like a maniac while Mary &amp; John snickered.

"Got it", Molly placed the napkin in front of Sherlock &amp; jerked her head back when Sherlock pushed the fork towards her mouth, "Whoa!"

"Eat", he smirked &amp; waved the fork in front of her mouth. Molly opened her mouth reluctantly and Sherlock pushed the fork into her mouth, as far as it could go. Molly gagged &amp; coughed loudly. Her face turned red from the coughing &amp; the spice. Mary poured her a glass of water quickly &amp; John helped Molly drink it.

"What?! Why does _she_ get helped and not _me_?!", Sherlock whined &amp; Molly shot him a glare.

"You...wha-what did y-you put in th-that...", she said hoarsily.

"Just hot sauce", Sherlock shrugged.

"A-And bl-bloody shoved it down my th-throat!", Molly coughed &amp; took another sip of the water.

"Maybe we should leave now...we've caused enough of a scene here", John frowned &amp; helped Molly stand up while Sherlock paid for the food &amp; the destroyed glass. The four of them exited then restaurant, earning angry and amused stares from the other customers.

"Alright, Sherlock. You &amp; Molly go home an-"

"Wait one minute", Sherlock quickly disappeared into the restaurant they had just exited. He returned shortly &amp; his three friends exchanged frowns with each other when they saw Sherlock return with a big ice cream cone in his hand. He thrust the cone into Molly's hand and ignored her quizzical smile.

"It'll help your throat...", he made a face at the Watsons who were smirking at him, "Go home you two", he scowled &amp; tugged at Molly's sleeve.

Molly smiled at Mary &amp; moved towards Sherlock, "Thank you for the ice cream", she nudged him in the side &amp; licked her ice cream as they walked back to the apartment.

"You're welcome", he smiled &amp; shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Ho-how'd you…your…I…Belstaff…", Molly spluttered when he noticed his neat, undamaged coat.

"I do have spare coats, Molly. Do you think I'd wear the same coat every day?", he frowned at her.

"Oh…well you are…a bit untamed so…"

"Untamed?!", his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Molly burst into giggles.

"Well…yes", she bit into the cone and looked up at him, "Oh! Sorry…do you want some?", she offered her cone to him.

"No, I don't like ice cream. How am I untamed?"

"What? Who doesn't like ice cream?", she looked at him with a horrified expression, "It's a crime not to!"

Sherlock groaned &amp; tugged at his blue scarf, "How am I untamed Molly?"

"Well…to start off, the skull…", she crinkled her nose and stared straight ahead.

"The skull?", he leaned down as they walked to deduce what he meant.

"The skull on the mantelpiece?"

"Oh…that skull. He's a friend", he grinned.

"Yes…qualifying you as untamed."

"What else?", Sherlock pouted.

"Hmmm…your kitchen…oh _God_! It's horrible, Sherlock. Infact horrible doesn't even begin to describe it! It's absolutely heinous and-oh God…I'm sorry…", Molly halted her rant and bit on her lip, guiltily. Sherlock looked at her. He felt weirdly _aroused_ by her outburst.

"No…umm carry on…", he managed to breathe out.

"No…I'll stop. I'm sorry. But…but you know, we can clean it all? I'll help you", she smiled hopefully.

"Hmmm…fine", Sherlock hastily tugged his coat around himself, in an attempt to hide his…_problem_.

"You ok…?"

"Yeah…uh just feeling…a bit cold…yes…", Sherlock took long strides in attempt to avoid any conversation with her. Molly looked at his back curiously and followed him quietly.

* * *

_**I'll update soon this time! I promise! Review please! x :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AAAAAAAAAA THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR THE FOLLOWS AND LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM SENDING YOU ALL LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES AND CUDDLES AND SMOOCHES AND I WILL STOP RIGHT HERE BEFORE I OFFEND SOMEONE!**_

_**So here is the next chapter...but alas I still don't own Sherlock...*sobs***_

_**Enjoy! x :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Molly had been sitting in John's chair with a pencil and a writing pad in her hand. She had been scribbling on the paper since they had come back. Sherlock just sat in front of her, looking at her quizzically. He leaned forward and tried to read what she writing, but Molly glared at him and she pulled her legs up, tilting the writing pad towards herself. Sherlock groaned and ruffled his hair with frustration.

"Done!", Molly smiled proudly.

"Finally! Now what exactly have you done?", Sherlock frowned and leaned forward again.

"I've decided that we're going to shift all your experiments from the kitchen table to the lounge table, over here", she pointed at the particular table, "and then we're going to shift your research material onto the coffee table and the wall behind the sofa, because you _don't_ have visitors here, other than the clients and all. Then we're going to place the _skull_ of yours on the coffee table so that you have someone to talk t-"

"Are you planning on _destroying_ my apartment?", Sherlock glared at her.

"If I had to destroy it, I wouldn't need to do anything, judging by the state it alrea-Ohh!", Molly gasped and jumped out of the armchair just as Sherlock lunged for her. His head hit the armrest and he collapsed onto the floor with a groan. Molly giggled &amp; walked towards him, with the writing pad clutched to her chest.

"What have you done to me, Molly? I wasn't like this before…", Sherlock whispered with a small frown.

Before Sherlock could say anything else, Molly thrust the writing pad into his hands, "Come on. You're helping me clean this mess", she murmured and walked towards the furthest end of the room.

* * *

Sherlock and Molly lay breathing heavily on the floor. Molly had her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest, while Sherlock just stared at the ceiling, his hands tucked under his head.

Sherlock frowned and turned to look at Molly with mock seriousness, "Do you think we should remove the ceiling too? I mean fresh air is good for health and the sunlight would help us save on the electricity bill-"

"And the rain would increase the cost again with us drying, literally the whole apartment, and Mrs. Hudson would demand an increase in rent and what about at night? Candles?", Molly giggled and kept her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply.

"Hmmm…true", he turned to look back at the ceiling. He sat up &amp; looked around him.

The setting had been changed just as Molly had wanted. She had also made a last minute change. It had taken Sherlock all his strength to keep himself away &amp; to keep his whining under control. He had turned his back while she had decorated the window sill with _flowers_. He had groaned in agony when he looked at the colorful window and pouted at her to reduce the number of flowers. She had refused to do so and opened the windows and curtains to let fresh air in. Sherlock had gasped when he had breathed in the fresh air mingled with the soft scent of the flowers. He had closed his eyes and genuinely smiled.

Sherlock sighed and smiled.

"What is it?", Molly opened her eyes and smiled curiously at his expression.

"Nothing…just that it was a good decision to open the windows for a change…", he grinned down at her. They stared at each other for a bit too long &amp; Sherlock slowly, leaned down towards her, shifting his weight on his elbow and hip. Molly's eyes widened with surprise and she tried rolling away to put distance between them. But Sherlock planted his other arm on her waist and held her there.

Just when Sherlock was inches away from Molly's lips, something red caught their eyes and Sherlock rolled away to the other side, away from it while the red ball jumped onto Molly and lapped her face. She squealed with delight and tried to shove Redbeard away.

"Stop, Redbeard!", she giggled and turned her face to the side towards Sherlock, "A little help please…?"

Sherlock pouted at her and then at Redbeard. _Why did he have to interrupt and do what __**I **__was supposed to be doing!_ Sherlock sighed as he stood up and hoisted him up, "You don't lick other people, Redbeard! Just me! I brought you here to scare her…", he pouted at the dog and scratched under Redbeard's chin.

"To scare me?", Molly smirked.

"Yeah…but apparently, he's in love with you…", he whispered and just when he was about to pull away, Redbeard jumped on him and was lapping at Sherlock's face.

"Awww look he loves you too!", she giggled and poked Sherlock's waist.

"Owww! Hey no! Get him off! Stop poking!", Sherlock laughed when she kept poking and ticking his side. Just then Toby strutted in, and Redbeard bounded after him, leaving Molly tickling and poking Sherlock mercilessly.

"God! Molly! Stop!", Sherlock whined and guffawed at the same time and tried to roll away from her.

"Oi! I'm not finished with you! It's not every day you get to find out a consulting detective's weakness!", she snorted and dipped her fingers onto his belly again. Neither of them knew when or how Molly came to straddle him when she moved against him and Sherlock let out a low moan.

"S-Soo-Sorry…!", Molly stammered and tried to move off him. Taking advantage of her flustered state, Sherlock stretched his leg out and caught her leg with his, making her fall on her bum with a loud thump. Sherlock jumped on top of her and planted his hands on each side of her shoulders.

"Well…", he let out a low frisky growl and smirked at her wide pupils, "payback time…"

"No…", she whispered &amp; shoved against him playfully.

"You know you look just like a mouse pushing against an elephant?", he chuckled and leaned towards her.

"Do you know elephants are scared of mice?", she smirked as she wrapped her fingers around his wrists and pushed them away. She hadn't anticipated what happened next. Sherlock gasped as he lost balance and collapsed on top her. Both of them moaned loudly when Sherlock's chin smashed into her sternum.

"I'm…sorry! Are you ok..?!", Sherlock raised himself off of her and groaned again as he cupped his chin. Molly had her hand on her sternum and her shoulders were hunched forwards in pain.

"I'll be fine…", she winced as she sat up, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I should've been quicker. I could-"

"I pulled your arms away. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so childish and immat-"

"Molly, it's fine…", Sherlock took her hand in his gently.

"No!", Molly scowled and pulled her hand away from him as she got up and ran into her room.

* * *

_**Well...Molly isn't happy is she? Oooooo and I LOVE SHERLOLLY TENSION! I WANT TO PROLONG IT FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE WHICH I WANT TO BE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER but that would be wrong...I'm weird. Please do review! x :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thankyou everyone for reviewing! I love you all so much! So much! And I promise you'll get a treat soon because you people are so wonderful! Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to a twitter friend of mine ASplashofErvahy because alot in this chapter reminds me of her and because I love her! XD_**

**_Still don't own Sherlock...*shakes head*_**

**_Enjoy people! x :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Why am I sobbing?_

_Why did I pull away from Sherlock's touch?_

_Why did I run away from him?_

_What would Sherlock be thinking?_

_What am __**I**__ thinking?_

She squirmed in her bed &amp; curled into a ball. She failed to hear the door open with a creak, while she was kicking the blankets off her body. Suddenly she felt the bed dip behind her and she froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up with fright. She felt an arm drape over her waist and hang loosely there. She recognized the pale skin, prominent veins and faint freckles. She relaxed but kept her body stiff. She refused to face him and tried to push the arm off herself.

"Molly…", Sherlock whispered over her ear and she blushed.

"No, Sherlock…", she whispered back.

"But what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to get John to check it? Or should I?", Sherlock mumbled carefully.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know…"

"You're tired?"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"You should sleep then. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"No…"

"Mmmm…then? Want me to get you Toby?"

Molly smiled with a small frown, "Yes please."

Sherlock jumped off the bed &amp; ran out of the room in search for the cat.

She could hear Sherlock tripping, stumbling and swearing around the living room due to the changed setting of the room. _Poor Sherlock._ She giggled and got off the bed slowly. She sluggishly made her way down to the living room and found the man nowhere.

"Sherlock?"

"In here!", his voice came from the bedroom and she quickly followed it, to find him sprawled on the floor under his bed.

"Ummm…"

"Hello!", he poked his head out and grinned at her.

"What are you doing there?"

"Trying to get your stubborn feline out from under the bed", he scowled playfully and pulled his head under the bed, "Come on Toby! Redbeard is not here!", he whined.

"Are you whining to a cat, Sherlock?", she giggled as she sat down beside his legs and leaned down to peek under the bed.

"No! Umm…yes maybe…argh does it matter?", Sherlock scowled and prodded the cat with his pinkie, "Come on!"

"You're doing it wrong", she grinned and crawled under the bed beside him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm n-"

"Shut up!", she nudged him with her elbow playfully and turned to the cat, "Tobeeee-obeeee-obeeee! I've got your _favourite_ treeeeeat waiting for you in the kitchen! Lets' go have some!", she lifted Toby's tiny, front paws in her hands and gently stroked them with her thumbs. The cat stared at her with its slit eyes.

"It's not working", Sherlock whispered with amusement.

"Toby is not you."

"What is that supposed to m-", Sherlock started complaining but got cut off when he saw the cat wriggle into Molly's arms. Molly smirked proudly at Sherlock and crawled out from under the bed. Sherlock followed suit, but before he could completely crawl out, Molly smirked and slapped his leg hard enough to make him gasp and jerk his head up, hitting it against the bed with a groan. He shot a glare at her while Molly chortled with mischief.

"Come on Toby! Let the bad, bad man scowl and whine to himself, and we'll get you some milk with honey and maybe a few marshmallows if the horrible man has some in his kitchen...", she snickered and paraded into the kitchen and set Toby his treat.

* * *

Sherlock was still lying on the floor with one arm under his head. He was feeling weird. He had all emotions cataloged in his mind palace, but he didn't know the feelings associated with the emotions. _Which one is it!_ Sherlock scowled and chewed on his lip.

He sat bolt upright.

_Why am I chewing on my lip? That's what **Molly** does. Not_ me...

He ruffled his hair and jumped onto his feet to find Molly. He had to show her something very close to his heart. And it was time she knew.

He strolled into the kitchen and found her leaning over her cat on the kitchen counter.

"Molly?"

Molly looked up from Toby to find Sherlock standing awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to another, "What's wrong?"

"Ummm…well I wanted to ask you something…no…", Sherlock whispered and ruffled his hair with frustration, "umm I wanted to show you something…yes…ummm?"

Molly gaped at Sherlock and tapped on the counter top, "Uh…sure…are you alright?"

"Great! We'll leave tomorrow morning so you better start packing."

"Packing? Packing what?"

"Well, it's something big and it will take some time to give you a tour so…you will have to pack some…mmm…_lots_ of clothes", he grinned as he rubbed his hands together with excitement.

"But where are we going?", she frowned, "I don't think you're alright, Sherlock…"

"Cumbria", he smirked and headed into his bedroom, "And I've never been better, Molly!", he called back as he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

_**Not a big development, I know. But I'm sure the next chapter will be goooood. Soooo don't leave me ok! And do review please! Reviews keep me going and going and going! x :)**_

_**Mmm...and I think it's about time that I add two kisses instead of one so... xx :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Helloooo! Judging by the reviews, you guys are enjoying it! As much as I am! No wonder I'm updating so frequently! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was planning ahead and got lost in everything that could happen with Sherlock and Molly! Apologies!**_

_**I hope you people enjoy this chapter just as much! x :)**_

_**Oh! Two kisses! xx :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Cumbria?!"

Molly banged her fists on Sherlock's door loudly.

"Yes, Molly. You have perfect listening skills. No chances of hav-"

"_I have to go to St. Bart's tomorrow! I have a __**job**__, Sherlock Holmes! I will not let you intimidate me!"_

Sherlock opened the door quietly and poked his head out, fixing a frown at her.

"I don't _intimidate_ you…"

"Yes you do! And I'm not going, Sherlock. I have lots to do the next week. You can tell me whatever you wanted to show me right now", Molly crossed her arms over her chest with determination.

"But I got Mycroft to forward your leave application for approval and…it has been…ummm…_approv_-Oh Molly!", Sherlock ducked his head back into his room when he saw a shoe fly in his direction.

* * *

"Hello, Mike. It's Molly", Molly spoke into her phone nervously.

"Molly! How are you? All set for your vacation?", Mike's voice came through, making her go stiff.

"_Vacation_?", Molly enunciated.

"Yeah…the two week vacation you asked for…? I thought to give you an extra week by the way", Mike giggled like a mischievous child.

"That is _three weeks?_", Molly gasped into the microphone.

"Yes! I'm glad you're so excited! Have fun with your family! I'll talk to you later."

"But I'm n-", Molly protested but the line went dead when Mike cut the call, "I am going to kill that bastard…", she scowled and whipped around to find Sherlock standing in the doorway grinning childishly. He had the cuffs of his black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame.

"I am going to kill you Sherlock", Molly scowled.

"But why? Don't you like me anymore?", Sherlock pouted, making Molly splutter and blush.

"I d-do like you…of-of course I-I do…", Molly stammered even more when Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her and smirked teasingly.

"I-I m-mean…_like_ l-like…n-not _l-like_ li-like…uhm…", Molly spluttered and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she stared at the floor. Molly could see Sherlock's socked feet walk up to her and she instinctively stepped back. Sherlock took her hand in his gently and brushed her knuckles with his thumb. Molly kept her gaze lowered and reached with her free hand to cover her red ears from giving away her state of nervousness. Sherlock smiled as he took her other hand in his as well and bowed his head. Molly looked at him from behind her lashes as he lifted her hands up to him and pressed his lips against each hand. Sherlock lifted his gaze to her and caught her looking away, causing Sherlock to smile.

"Have you finished packing?", Sherlock whispered.

Molly shook her head a bit too strongly, making her hair bounce.

"Want me to help?"

Molly again shook her head.

"Do you really not want to go?", Sherlock asked softly. Even though Molly didn't look up at him, she knew he genuinely felt hurt and sad.

Molly nodded, but then shook her head abruptly and let out a groan, "I do want to go…", she whispered.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to if you don't want to…"

"My leave has been approved so I'll have t-"

"I can get it revoked."

"It's fine. I think I need a vacation anyway…", she smiled reassuringly at him.

Sherlock smiled as he let go of her hands, cupped her face and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'll be in the living room if you need my help", Sherlock murmured and walked out of her room.

"Ok", Molly squeaked.

* * *

Molly had finished packing and was sitting on her bed with her luggage beside her feet. She was wearing sky blue jeans with a brown jacket over a green jumper. A dark green scarf adorned her neck with a matching dark green bobble hat on her head. She had Toby in her lap, who was nestling into her arms and purring softly.

"I'll be back soon, Toby. I'll…m-maybe leave you with Mrs. Hudson…", she whispered sadly.

"He's coming with us, Molly", Sherlock spoke from the doorway softly.

"Really?!", Molly squealed with delight and jumped up. The moment she looked up at him, all her boldness disappeared and her heart fluttered with excitement. She blinked rapidly as she shamelessly checked him out. He wore a white turtleneck cardigan with a black jacket, a white flat cap and dark blue _jeans._

"Everything alright?", Sherlock smirked as he questioned her, but knew that his question fell on deaf ears. Molly had her mouth agape with fascination as she took in the fact that Sherlock Holmes was out of his trousers and wearing jeans. She didn't know when he had moved in and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ummm…Sherlock?", Molly murmured.

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing jeans and Jack Purcell sneakers?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because Sherlock Holmes only wears tailored dress clothes."

Sherlock laughed heartily and stepped back from her.

"I agree they are not dress clothes, but they are tailored. Want a proof?", Sherlock grinned, showing all his thirty-two teeth.

"Uh…y-yes?", Molly tilted her head to the side as she set Toby on the bed and narrowed her eyes at him. Sherlock turned his back to her, and leaned down to show off his jeans straining on his bum. Molly gasped at the atrocious act and quickly bent her leg at the knee and shoved her foot against his bum as hard as she could. Sherlock growled and fell forward on his front, his cap toppling off his head. Molly giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

"Not fair, Molly!", Sherlock moaned from the floor while Molly jumped about the room, happily.

"You shoving your bum in my face was very fair, wasn't it? You shouldn't do that in front of a lady", Molly held her nose high and gestured to herself.

"You aren't a lady", Sherlock sat up and shook his head.

"I'm not?", Molly breathed in sharply.

"No. You're Molly", he stood up and dusted the back of his jeans.

Molly just stood gawking at him as he bent down to retrieve his cap from the floor.

"Your gender doesn't matter to me…you as…as a person, matter to me. No matter what happens. I mean…if you lose your ability to see, or hear, or speak..or even…even your sanity, you'll still matter. If you change your gender, you still will. Because…because you're…_Molly_…and warm…and safe and you're happy and light…and you're…you're _Molly_…umm…I…umm does th-that make sense?", Sherlock played with his cap and sheepishly looked at Molly.

"It does…", Molly smiled at him. She knew he was confused and no matter how capable he was of using the English language in his favor, he couldn't find the appropriate words to communicate his thoughts at the moment. Molly bit her lip when she got an idea and climbed on top of her bed and quickly stood up, towering over Sherlock by a few inches. Sherlock looked up at her in astonishment. Molly smirked as she cupped his head in her hands and placed a kiss on top of his dark brown curls. Sherlock stiffened as his hard drive shut down and began to reboot. Molly closed her eyes as she savored the moment and breathed in the lovely soft scent of his hair, felt the softness and silkiness of his hair against her skin and wished she could ruffle them again.

Molly jumped off the bed and giggled when she saw Sherlock frozen. She tugged at his arm, barely moving him, "Come on! We need to find Toby and leave!"

Sherlock blinked rapidly when he felt a tiny person pulling him. His eyes focused on the tiny green and brown anxious object and smiled.

_Molly._

* * *

_**Oh god! I'm feeling for Sherlock right now! He sometimes is such a poor poor soul and sometime he needs a kick in the arse! But we all love him! And so does Molly! EEEEEE! Do keep reviewing lovely people! xx :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm so very sorry for updating the fanfic so late! I'm juggling my job, studies and the fanfic and other stuff lol**_

_**Flat cap is this for anyone who isn't familiar with it wiki/Flat_cap**_

_**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**_

_**Enjoy! xx :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sherlock heaved the last of their bags into his grey Honda Accord and dusted his hands while Molly tried to find Toby in the apartment. Sherlock shut the trunk of the car and raced up the stairs.

"Can't find the feline?", he scowled.

"The name is Toby!", she scowled back as she pulled the curtains at the window to find the cat.

"The car's ready and so is Redbeard", Sherlock crossed his arms and smirked at the agitated Molly.

"_Tobias Fluffzenry Hooper, you come out right now before I decide to cut down on your treats!"_, Mollt screamed at the top of her lungs. Sherlock jumped, slightly taken aback by the shrill scream. Soon enough the tabby came out from under sofa quietly.

"Ready?", Sherlock asked cautiously. Molly nodded and leaded them out from the apartment.

* * *

Molly opened the back seat door and was just about to slide in when Sherlock caught her wrist and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?", Sherlock frowned.

"Uh…getting in the car?", Molly narrowed her eyes at him as tried to keep her cat from escaping from her arms.

"Sit in the front seat", Sherlock ordered.

"With the driver?"

"Problem?"

"Why should I g-"

"Just get in the car, Molly", Sherlock opened the front passenger seat door and gestured her to sit. Molly sighed and slid in with the cat. _He is going to blindfold me! Oh my god! He'll sit behind me and blindfold me and…handcuff? NO! Stop! No! He won't do that…maybe he wants to sleep. Yes! Yes, he wants to sleep! Of course I'm such an idio-_

Just then, Sherlock slid into the driver's seat making Molly gawk at him.

"Uh…", Molly stammered, "Is the driver sick or something?"

"Do I look sick?"

"No…you aren't the driver…"

"No? Then what am I?"

"Amateur driver…?", Molly fought back the urge to laugh in his face when Sherlock shot her a glare.

"I _am_ the driver. This is _my_ car and I would advise you to put on your seat belt and let me put the feline in its carrier before it gets its tail stuck under the handbrake", Sherlock scowled.

"Ok! Alright! No need to be so impolite…", Molly whispered as she handed him the cat. Sherlock frowned as he took it from her, turned around and placed the cat in its carrier securely with Redbeard.

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Yes, sir", Molly replied causing Sherlock to smile. _Sir._ He shook his head and quickly put his own seatbelt on. He then turned the key and the engine roared to life. He pulled the handbrake, pressed his foot on the clutch, adjusted the gear and turned the steering wheel to bring it onto the street as they began their long journey.

* * *

"Fluffzenry?"

"Sorry what?"

Sherlock had been driving for an hour on the motorway and Molly hadn't said a word since strapping Toby in his carrier.

"Tobias Fluffzenry Hooper? Why? I mean where did you get that from?", Sherlock scrunched his nose in confusion and kept his eyes alternating between the road and the rearview mirror.

"Oh that…he's fluffy and fuzzy and I like the name Henry…", Molly giggled behind her fingers as she stole a glance at him.

"Ok..and _Hooper_?"

"He's my baby!", Molly whined. Sherlock stiffened and hit the brake by mistake. The tyres screeched against the tar and Molly breathed in sharply and pressed her back against the seat firmly.

"What?!", Sherlock gasped as he quickly got the car under control and moving again.

"What, _what_?! You just…you _are_ an amateur driver!", Molly said hoarsely.

"Amatuer…driver…I'll show you…Seventy miles per hour…_Hooper_", Sherlock murmured to himself as he almost lifted his foot off the clutch and pressed his other foot hard against the accelerator. The car picked up speed immediately and Molly saw the blurry tress pass by.

"Umm…Sherlock..?", Molly whispered with fear as she tried counted the number of blurry colors but lost count of the number of vehicles they had over taken.

"Amatuer?", Sherlock growled as he swerved the car to avoid a slow moving car ahead of them. Molly's head hit the window lightly.

"Oww will you slow down?", Molly complained as she turned to check if their pets were alright.

"No. I am an amateur driver!", Sherlock hissed angrily.

"Redbeard's bleeding, Sherlock! You need to stop!", Molly scolded and reached behind her seat. Sherlock's knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel too tightly. He quickly maneuvered the car to the side of the motorway and stopped the car. He quickly pulled his seatbelt off, opened the door and jumped out. He opened the back door and leaned towards the dog.

"Where is he bleeding, Molly?"

"No where", Molly snickered. Sherlock blinked as he raised his head and fixed her eyes with his scrutinizing ones.

"What?", Sherlock breathed heavily.

"He's not bleeding. I just had to stop you before you got a ticket", Molly grinned at him.

"How do you know I wouldn't do it again?"

"Because…", she placed her hand on the handbrake and held it firmly, "I'll pull this and the car will stop", she grinned triumphantly. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he stood up and closed the door. He got in beside her and leaned forwards. He cupped her face as he pulled her towards him. He ignored the irritated protest from her and placed a noisy kiss on the top of her head. Molly whined and pushed him away. Sherlock chuckled and moved away.

"Why are you being all…weird…?", Molly tilted her head to the size and squinted at him.

"Weird?", Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Kissy and cuddly and _sentimental_?"

"I kiss and cuddle my neighbors."

"Did you kiss and cuddle John?", Molly giggled cheekily.

"Hell no! Molly! Don't tempt me into breaking the speed limit! God…", Sherlock shook his head and quickly got the car onto the road. Molly laughed at his baffled expression and stretched her legs in front of her.

"The first thing I'm doing, when we reach where ever the hell we are going, is washing my hair!", Molly scrunched up her nose at him.

"Why? They look clean to me…", Sherlock frowned at the road in front of them.

"You snogged my hair!", Molly whined.

"What makes you think I wouldn't do that again when you've washed them?", Sherlock turned to give her a mischievous smirk.

"You would?", Molly bit her lip and stared at his smirk, as if hypnotized.

"Yes", Sherlock grinned when he got the desired effect on her.

"Why?"

The question caught Sherlock off guard. He quickly averted his gaze and fixed his eyes on the road again.

"I don't know…"

* * *

_**AAAAHH! SHERLOCK IS SO STUPID! HIS MIND PALACE IS EQUALY STUPID...sometimes :P**_

_**Do review! xx :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello! You should know, writing this chapter was so much fun! I was giggling and snorting all the time! Feeling sad for a while...but as William Shakespeare goes "All's well that ends well" *giggles*_**

**_I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters._**

**_Happy reading! xx :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Molly! Wake up!"

"Hmmm?", Molly whined and turned her head away.

"Molly! God! Woman wake up!", Sherlock growled and sprinkled water on her face. Molly spluttered and sat up straight, blinking repeatedly.

"Go to hell, Sherlock! What is it?", Molly yawned and wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve.

"Do you want coffee?"

"What? You woke me up for coffee?!", Molly groaned.

"Yes…would you like some?", Sherlock drawled.

"No!"

"Ok…", Sherlock pouted and rested back against his seat, waiting for Molly to notice his childish pouting. Molly did notice and sighed.

"Umm…cream and one sugar…?", Molly whispered tentatively. Sherlock jumped up and grinned at her. He quickly exited the car and ran up to the nearby shop. They had stopped at a fuel station. Molly got out of the car and leaned against it. She crossed her arms and watched the cars drive past her in the uninhabited area. Sherlock returned, shortly, with two cups of coffee and handed one to her. Molly tentatively took a sip and scowled with a disgusted noise.

"Arrgh! Yuck! I think this one is yours!", Molly scrunched up her nose and thrust the cup in Sherlock's hand.

"Sorry", Sherlock apologized quickly and exchanged his cup with hers. Molly failed to notice the blush creeping onto his face as he took a sip. They quietly finished their coffee and Molly decided to snuggle in beside the pets.

"No way", Sherlock shook his head and tugged at her arm.

"Yes way. I am going to sit with Toby. He needs me", Molly protested and tried to yank her arm out from his grip.

"I've fed them already! There isn't enough space in the back! And you won't be able to put a seat belt on", Sherlock held her arm firmly, "Please, Molly…please?"

Molly squinted at him and to Sherlock's surprise, started laughing loudly.

"Molly…?"

"Come on…let's go", Molly smirked as she walked past him to her side of the car, shooting mischievous winks at him. Sherlock gulped uncertainly and got in beside her.

"Are you alright?", Sherlock asked and leaned forward to touch her forehead. But before he could, Molly leaned forward and clacked her teeth together near his hand. Sherlock frowned and pressed one of his large hands on her mouth, holding her jaw together and used the other to check her temperature. Molly whined and poked her tongue out, licking the palm of his hand lightly. Sherlock gasped and jumped back. _Get it together, Sherlock! Stay focused! Breathe! OK, now ignore the twitching…of these jeans!_ Sherlock growled and yanked his hair.

"What is your problem?!", Sherlock scowled at her.

"You!"

"Me?!"

"You forced me into your flat! You took away my money! You scared me with a purple ball! You chopped my hair off! You used my leave balance! And now you're taking me God knows where!", Molly screamed at him. Sherlock was astounded at the sudden changes in her mood. Then it hit him.

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Your menstrual cycle started today…no yesterday", Sherlock smirked as he started the car and got it onto the road. Molly gasped and blushed with embarrassment. She looked away, refusing to communicate further with him. Molly quietly kept staring out the window, even when Sherlock stopped the car by the side of the road again. She heard his seatbelt snap open and felt his hand move over hers. She frowned and pulled her hand away from under his.

"I'm sorry…", he whispered.

Molly kept staring at the green fields and the cows moving in them.

"Molly…? Are you…you're crying…?", Sherlock lifted his hand up to her face and brushed the tears from her face. Molly blinked in confusion at the tears. She hadn't realized when she had ended up crying.

"It's alright…", Molly brushed his hand away and used her own to dab her face with a tissue.

"it's not alright…I'm sorry, Mol-"

"It's fine."

"No, Molly. Please hear me out?", Sherlock pleaded. Molly frowned at him but nodded.

"I…I hurt you so much, Molly. So very much. You…I don't feel how much, but I…I know it hurts you. I see it in your eyes. That…it hurts you", Sherlock sighed and continued, "A lot. That hurt I see in your eyes…it hurts me…a lot…and you keep letting me hurt you…you shouldn't let me…everytime I do…you should take a knife and carve my skin with the number of time I've hurt you…", he gripped the steering wheel tightly till his knuckles turned white, "but I know it wouldn't hurt as much it hurts you…nor will it hurt as much as it hurts when I see you hurt…I don't want to feel so bad when I see you hurt…I want to think of you as very childish…but I don't…I don't know why, Molly…"

Molly's mouth had gone dry. She looked away from him and blinked at the road.

"Ummm…it's still a few miles from Cumbria…we better start moving…", she whispered and tugged her sleeves till her fingers.

"No…I'm not moving till I…", Sherlock moved his hands up to his hair and pulled them till he groaned.

"We need to m-move…", Molly whispered again.

"No", Sherlock turned in his seat and quickly cupped her face, turning it till she looked at him, "I'm sorry…for everything…", he whispered and pressed his lips against her cheek softly. He saw her cheeks turn pink and he moved to press a kiss to her other cheek, then on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, sorry…sorry…", Sherlock kept whispering as he tilted her face up and kissed her chin lightly. Molly had gone stiff and had unknowingly stopped breathing. Sherlock pulled back slightly and kissed her nose.

"Will you promise to believe me what I am going to say next?", Sherlock whispered softly, "And you need to breathe, Molly…"

Molly gasped and closed her eyes when her lungs deprived of oxygen, got a rush of air in them.

"Molly…? Will you believe me?", Sherlock pleaded quietly, still cupping her face in his large hands.

"How do I know it's not a prank?", Molly asked quietly and averted her gaze. Sherlock smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"It's not. I promise."

Molly nodded and looked at him with her wide brown eyes. She knew what was coming and she should stop him. But she didn't.

"I-I…I lo-"

He was interrupted by loud knocking on the window. He sighed and pulled away from Molly reluctantly while Molly blushed and looked away. Sherlock saw a police officer at his window. He rolled the window down for him to talk through.

"Yes, officer?"

"This is a no parking zone", the police officer pointed at the road sign a few feet away with a large crossed "P" on it.

"Oh…must've missed it…", Sherlock murmured.

"May I see your license, sir?", the officer demanded.

"Yes…of course…", Sherlock fished his wallet out from his, god awfully tight, jeans and pulled his license out for the officer to see. The officer examined the card and smiled at Sherlock Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes…I am a big fan of yours…but I have a job to do…", he shrugged.

"I understand…", Sherlock gave him a fake smile.

"You will be penalised for your mistake, I'm afraid…", he gave him a ticket and waved them goodbye.

Sherlock stared at the penalty ticket and scowled, "Some fan…", he shoved the ticket in his wallet and threw it over the dashboard. Molly quietly saw him take his fury out at the wallet. She wasn't sure whether he was angry at getting a ticket or at being interrupted.

"I want some water…", Molly whispered. Sherlock stiffened when he heard her voice. He had almost forgotten that Molly was with him.

"Wa-water…uh…ok…I'll just…", Sherlock started the car and drove it onto the road. He kept cursing himself mentally for letting Molly see him inch towards his ugly tantrum when they reached another fuel station.

"Water?", he asked quietly.

"Yes", she whispered back. Sherlock quickly got out and jogged up to the shop. He came back with a water bottle and a packet of crisps. Her favourite ones.

"Thankyou…", she whispered and quickly gulped down half of the water, "I was very thirsty…sorry…", she offered him the bottle but he just shook his head and smiled. Molly smiled shyly and Sherlock got the car one last time on the road.

"This time I'm not stopping even if you have to go to a rest room after that…we're already very late", Sherlock smiled and kept the car barely under the speed limit as they speeded towards Cumbria.

* * *

_**Oooooo so close so close...But the damn traffic police officer! *screams***_

_**You know I'm not screaming really. I'm giggling like a maniac infact!**_

_**Don't forget to review! xx :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi! *waves* I will be updated frequently on weekends only, I'm afraid. Because lately I've become very very lazy and I'm drowning in the beauty of Benedict Cumberbatch a bit too much cause I'm watching Fortysomething for the first time and "My God, he is one big" handsome bloke! *giggles***_

_**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**_

_**Happy reading! xx :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes", Sherlock informed Molly.

"Ok…I can manage to stay awake till then…", she murmured.

Sherlock sighed quietly as he drove the car in Cumbria.

"Where exactly in Cumbria are we going?"

"Lake District."

"Oh my god! That's so pretty!", Molly squealed with delight, earning herself a frown from Sherlock, "I mean…it's nice…and why exactly are you taking me there?"

"I need to show you something, remember?"

"Yes, but what thing?"

Sherlock remained silent for a few minutes as if trying to phrase what he wanted to say next.

"Molly…I'm not who you think I am…I mean, I _am_ a consulting detective and live at 221B Baker Street and my name _is_ Sherlock Holmes, no matter how weird it sounds…but I am not…who everyone sees me as being…", Sherlock murmured.

"You are a bad man with a good man's conscience…", Molly beamed at him.

"Maybe…but there is something else", Sherlock chuckled, "Not even John knows about it."

"Mycroft?"

"Do you think I can hide anything from that larg-"

"Yes yes! I get it!", Molly quickly wrapped up the topic and picked her phone up, "I need to call Mary."

"Go ahead…and do turn the speaker phone on", Sherlock smirked and tapped the dashboard.

Molly frowned and did as he said. They heard the dial tone start up followed by a loud, cheery voice.

"Molly!", Mary squealed.

"Mary, how are you?", Molly would've responded with equal enthusiasm, hadn't it been for Sherlock listening in to their conversation.

"Good! You tell? Where are you?"

"Ummm…Mary, I'm going to Cumbria for a few weeks and…"

"With?"

"Ummm…"

"I understand, Molly. If you go missing, I know whose nose to break."

"That's not what I-"

"Break _my_ nose?", Sherlock scowled.

"Oh, so he is _listening in,_ is he? And I'm glad he got the point..."

"Yes I am, Mary", Sherlock scoffed.

"I would break each and every bone of yours, Sherlock if you hurt her, I swear to-"

"I wouldn't Mary, so calm down. I would have my whole career at stake if I would", Sherlock smirked and winked at Molly, making her blush.

"H-How?", Mary stammered at the sudden calmness in Sherlock's voice.

"You're an assassin…and a big mouth."

"Why you bloody bas-"

Molly quickly turned the speaker off and brought the phone to her ear, "Mary calm down. He was joking!"

"No, I wasn't!", Sherlock bellowed.

"Sherlock!", Molly gave him a disapproving look while Mary continued to shout abuses at Sherlock in Molly's ear, "Mary, he was joking. You know how he is. Yes, yes I promise I will give you a call everyday…alright! Ok fine. Yes, I will take care of Toby. Yeah…love you too. Bye!"

Molly sighed with relief as she cut the call and cupped her head.

"Are you alright?", Sherlock whispered.

"Yes…why can't you two get along?"

"She stole my John", Sherlock whined.

"Oh…so umm...right…it's true..?", Molly whispered sadly.

"What's true…? We all know she stole him from me", Sherlock drawled.

"No…I mean that you're gay an-"

"God! Molly, no no! I didn't mean it _that_ way! I meant it in _he's my best friend_ way! God…", Sherlock kept shaking his head and his flat cap fell off his head into his lap.

"Oh…right, sorry…", Molly fought back the smile that was forming on her face.

"Molly…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind getting that?"

"Getting what?"

Sherlock jerked his head towards his lap and gestured to the cap in his lap. Molly paled and looked everywhere except his lap.

"Molly?"

"Ok…", she squeaked and kept her eyes on the road as she reached towards his lap. Had she been looking, she would have pulled the cap off him easily, but instead, her hand landed on his upper thigh. Sherlock growled as he fought to keep his foot steady on the clutch.

"Sorry…", Molly whispered and pulled her hand back. She still didn't look when she reached for his cap again and this time, it landed straight on his crotch.

"Molly!", Sherlock growled when he felt an electric charge shoot through him and pressed his foot hard against the accelerator, "You'll get me a second ticket for the day!"

"I'm sorry!", Molly whispered and tried reaching for the cap, blindly, again. Sherlock brushed her hand away and rid his lap of the cap by throwing it over the dashboard.

"I'm sorry…", Molly apologized again and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's alright…", Sherlock murmured grumpily as he stopped the car.

Molly looked up and realized they had driven through a long driveway and arrived at a large, grayish brown house with a large lawn in front of it and a huge garden behind it. It was a two storey house with quiet a number of detailed spires and many, many, _many_ windows.

"Oh…this must be the hotel we're going to be staying at?", Molly jumped out of the car and smiled at the butler running across the wide, green lawn to meet them.

"Welcome, Master Holmes! I'll take the bags", the butler bowed slightly in front of Sherlock and smiled.

"M-Master…Holmes?", Molly repeated uncertainly and turned to ask Sherlock for an explanation.

"This is my house, Molly."

* * *

_**Sherlock has a big big big house! OOOOOO and he isn't gay! SHERLOLLY! Too excited. I've lost count of the number of times I imagined seeing 27 year old Benedict cuddle with 24 year old Louise Brealey in Fortysomething...*facepalms***_

_**Also can anyone explain how the hell do you roleplay on fanfiction?!**_

_**Do not forget to review! I survive, breathe and live on reviews!**_

_**Thankyou! xx :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'M BACK! FINALLY! I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO VERY LATE! This chapter needed a bit more description than any other chapters I've written and I felt...lazy. Eh...hehehe...uh sorry. But you should know, when I started writing again, it felt oh so good! I was jumpy and bubbly and squirmish all the time! *giggles* Right so, where were we? Right, Sherlock being an arse. And we continue with him still remaining an arse lol.**_

_**Thankyou everyone for the reviews! They keep me going!**_

The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B_** Communities? I found forums for that, but apparently, they're dead :(**_

_**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**_

_**Happy reading! xx :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Molly couldn't believe her ears. Nor her eyes.

"_This is my house, Molly._"

"What?!"

"My house", Sherlock was clearly enjoying the expression of bewilderment on Molly's face as he gestured towards the manor.

"You're lying…oh or this is an experiment of yours!", Molly exclaimed.

"Experiment?", he nodded and crossed his arms behind his back, "Ok. How so?"

"Well…ummm…", Molly looked away when she saw Toby and Redbeard bounding after each other on the freshly mown grass, "maybe check a modest human being's reaction to _extravagance?_", she stammered, but smirked at the horrified expression on his face, "What?"

"You call this extravagance? Really? You have no idea what Mycroft would have don-"

"_Mycroft!"_, Molly gasped.

"What?", Sherlock frowned and tilted his head to one side.

Just then, a light breeze blew, making Sherlock's curls flutter and fall over his eyes. Sherlock ran a hand through his hair to push them away and saw Molly blush and clasp her hands together.

"What?", he repeated the question, but this time teasingly. Molly looked up at him and noticed how his pale face glowed in the sunlight. His cheeks had a peculiar, faint pinkish hue and she noticed his hair weren't really black and they had a bit of brown and gold. Unless he used hair colour. That made Molly burst into mischievous giggles.

"What's so funny?", Sherlock frowned down at her.

"Oh…ummm nothing…", Molly coughed and smiled sheepishly.

"Why did you shout Mycroft's name?", Sherlock asked again, this time suspiciously.

"Does he know about _this_?"

"Of course, he does!"

"John?"

"Nop."

"Why?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"Right…", Molly prolonged the word, even though she didn't understand why John didn't need to know, but she did.

"Come on, I'll show you around", Sherlock smiled and took her arm in his hand, pulling her towards the stairs leading into the house. Molly squeaked as she almost tripped but caught her balance and tried to keep up with him.

The more they got closer to the house, Molly caught her mistake. It was very unfair of her to call it a house. It was a large castle infact. But Molly just had to tease him. She couldn't fight the urge to tease him any longer.

"Disneyworld castle!", Molly squealed. Sherlock paused and turned around to glare at her.

"What did you call my house?!", Sherlock hissed. Molly bit her lip to fight back her laughter, making her eyes crinkle and her face to glow exquisitely. Sherlock's irritation subsided and he pulled her along towards the stairs at the faster pace.

"Slow down, Sherlock! Or my arm might come off!", Molly whined and tugged at her arm. Sherlock stopped and turned around, focusing his eyes on her face, then her arm, then his large hand, firmly holding her arm in his.

"FIne", Sherlock said hoarsely as he let go of her arm and quickly turned on his heel, "Follow me."

Molly stared at him suspiciously, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Come on", Sherlock muttered and led her through a large hallway. It was brightly lit and had deep, red velvet curtains on each side. They mimicked the bright green bushes on the driveway outside. Molly's eyes followed the curtains up slowly. She was so deeply engrossed in the luxurious make, that when she realized where the curtains were leading up to, she gasped. The ceiling had a beautiful ancient painting and Molly stopped to look up at it. She knew she had seen it before, but couldn't recall where.

"The Painted Ceiling of the Great Hall at Greenwich Hospital", a baritone broke through her thoughts and she pulled her chin down to find Sherlock staring at her from a distance. He looked so small compared to the tall Corinthian columns he was leaning against.

"How did you manage to get it? It's from around the 18th century…", Molly frowned as she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling properly. Her bobble hat slipped and fell off her head.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking…"

"I know you didn't. Had it belonged to St. Bart's or me, you certainly would have", Molly murmured sarcastically.

Sherlock huffed and walked over to her. He leaned down and retrieved her fluffy hat from the floor.

"Technology". Sherlock declared.

"I'm sorry?", Molly made a face at him.

"It's not an original. And technology nowadays…", Sherlock explained.

Molly's mouth formed and "O" in understanding and blinked at the painting, "It's very beautiful."

"Thankyou", Sherlock smiled and looked up himself. He had wanted to light up the hallway brightly enough for the viewer to see the painting clearly enough, so he had got an electrician to somehow to fit a simple, golden chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

To Molly, the chandelier was not simple at all. It was posh and magnificent and she could tell it was selected very carefully. The shadows casted did not interrupt the beauty of the painting at all and made the hallway look even larger than it really was. Molly's eyes pulled together in a worried frown at the ceiling. She had just seen a hallway and it had taken her breath away. She wasn't sure she wanted to see any more luxury for the day. She had never thought of Sherlock as filthy rich nor as extravagant. Maybe he wasn't extravagant. Maybe he had too much money which wouldn't make all this count as extravagance in Sherlock's eyes.

"I'm thinking too much…", Molly thought out loud.

"I know, let's move on?", Sherlock asked softly. Molly nodded as Sherlock handed her, her hat back and started walked up towards the end of the hallway. She followed him quietly, counting the number of marble tiles on her way. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, which lead to three different areas of the mansion. Sherlock paused for barely two seconds and disappeared into the left corridor. Molly quickly followed him, before she got lost in the maze of hallways. Sherlock turned right, then left, then left again and then Molly lost sense of direction. She quickly leaned forward and tugged at Sherlock's leather jacket.

"Slow down…please…", Molly whispered and rubbed her fist over her eyes. She let go of his jacket when he stopped and she sat down on the floor with her eyes closed, "Am I supposed to live in this maze for the next three weeks?"

"Yes…but I can help you", Sherlock kneeled down and tugged at her jacket, "Pull this off", he demanded while he rid her neck of the scarf. Molly did as he told her and even pulled her bobble hat off.

"I need water…", Molly whispered as she opened her eyes. Molly caught Sherlock smirking and frowned, "What?"

"Oh nothing…", Sherlock smirk grew into a triumphant grin.

"Why are you showing off your teeth, then? Oh, you brushed your teeth today?", Molly asked innocently. That made Sherlock's teeth retreat back into his mouth and stand up.

"I just showed you a security mechanism of the house. Burglary is _not_ possible here until and unless you're involved with someone from the inside. Now get up", Sherlock scowled.

"I was joking, Sherlock", Molly whispered but stood up, nonetheless.

"I'll make sure you don't get to bear the sight of my teeth ever again, if that's what you prefer. After all, I do not brush my teeth", Sherlock scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. His face donned a cute pout making Molly smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. You have the whitest teeth ever. You most definitely must be chewing fluoride all the time. Is that better?", Molly giggled and pinched his cheek.

"Oww! Yes fine, that will do", Sherlock brushed her hand away, feigning irritation, "Can we move now?"

"Yes…", Molly nodded and collected her discarded items of clothing. When she straightened up, Sherlock wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her along.

"What are you doing?", Molly whispered tentatively.

"Helping you walk", Sherlock smirked at her pink face.

"Right…"

Now that Sherlock held Molly to him, he had to walk at a slower pace, matching it with a dizzy Molly's. They walked quietly and Molly noticed how claustrophobic the hallway made her feel. Just when she thought they were lost, they ended up in the beautiful hallway from before again. Molly breathed in deeply and coughed. The butler arrived with a silver, circular tray in his hand, supporting a wine glass with water for her. Sherlock picked the glass and pushed it towards her hand.

"Go on", Sherlock murmured. Molly took the glass thankfully and emptied the glass in one swig. The butler blinked at her while Sherlock smirked. He took the glass from her and placed it on the tray as he nodded to the butler to leave them. The butler nodded back and left them in peace.

"What do you want to see first? The living room or the bedroom?"

"Bedroom!", Molly exclaimed a bit too desperately, embarrassing herself, "I meant…uhm…bedroom please…?"

"My bedroom?", Sherlock grinned wickedly and leaned towards her. Molly quickly backed away and held her hands up defensively.

"No…umm I mean sure yes..but first I need to rest…I'm tired…", Molly tried to explain when Sherlock kept advancing towards her, "Umm…I don't th-think I like y-your teeth, Sh-Sherlock."

"It doesn't matter", Sherlock smirked as he backed her against the red curtains. Molly touched the curtains and closed her eyes in pleasure at the silky fabric. Her knees started to buckle when the smooth velvet couldn't provide enough friction against the wall to support her weight, but Sherlock quickly wound his arm around her waist, firmly and hoisted her up. Molly opened her eyes and saw him bent too close towards her. Her eyes were as big as saucers when she blinked at him and held her breath for what she knew was coming this time. Full on.

Instead, Sherlock leaned down and pressed his lips against her hairline, "You're a kind person, Molly. Stop belittling yourself over tiny mistakes and stop thinking low over your appearance. You are very pretty", Sherlock whispered and pressed his nose into her hair, "Promise me, you won't deprecate yourself nor doubt yourself. I was just teasing earlier. I'll stop if it makes you feel awkward…"

Molly was quietly wrapped in his arms, blinking against his woolen turtleneck, feeling her eyelashes stroke against it. Sherlock Holmes was lecturing her over self-esteem, so calmly. But all she could think of was his leather jacket, smelling of cinnamon and wood, his skin smelling of after shave, and his damned voice.

"Well?", Sherlock pulled away slightly to look down at her face, hidden in his chest.

"S-Sorry…what?", Molly stammered and pulled back, embarrassed at the situation she found herself again in. Sherlock shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Why are you stammering? _I_ should be the one stammering. _I_ pushed you against the wall and pulled you against me. But I didn't, then why should you? Do you want me to stop teasing you, if it makes you uncomfortable?", Sherlock asked again.

Molly smiled at his weirdly considerate offer. She was definitely not expecting any such thing from him, and she knew it made him just as uncomfortable as it was making her. Instead of teasing him over his discomfort, she decided to end the subject here.

"Umm…ok…no, it's fine…", Molly smiled softly, "Can you show me my bedroom now?"

"Of course", Sherlock grinned at her and took hold of her hand, instinctively. Molly again felt the itch to tease him.

"Now that we're in such a big house…I have so many more opportunities to make you pay for your insistent teasing", Molly gave him a smug smile which quickly turned into a giggle at the appalled expression on Sherlock's face.

* * *

_**Sherlock "The Great Arse" Holmes can sometimes be very nice and flattering it seems!**_

_**Reviews! xx :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_***waves* Welcome back!**_

_**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**_

_**Happy reading! xx :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sherlock, honestly, had never felt more relieved than he felt at the moment. He felt greatly at peace after sharing his secret with Molly. For a man like him, it was really making him uncomfortable and hostile. Whenever someone mentioned riches, he'd wince and instead of cowering away, he'd get aggressive. Even John had noted his weird behavior.

A few months back, 221b was graced by the attendance of a high profile personality, who, obviously, was _very_ rich. Sherlock had said that the personality, who shall remain anonymous, should be honored to be in the world's only consulting detective's presence, until John had smacked some sense into him. Sherlock had been as rude as he could be, keeping in mind how perfected his manners were. Also, when Sherlock found out that he was being invited to a certain reality show where he would have to live for months with…well with _people_ not so much like him, he wasn't amused. John's giddy attitude wasn't helping him either. The detective took the matters in his own hands and emptied a sample of tobacco ash on the person's head. A few minutes after an exchange of angry words and glares, they saw the man and his crew leave. When John asked for his excuse in the matter, all the detective said was, "Flamboyancy, dramatics…not really my area" to which John responded, "Show-off, drama queen", by which time the detective had retired into his mind palace.

But now that someone like Molly knew he was sickly well-off, he felt so much calmer. It was their shared secret now.

However, there still was something which he hadn't been able to deduce easily. Her reaction. Molly had been very calm and her usual self, but that was hiding what Molly really thought. Did she have a different perception of Sherlock now? Did she hate him? Was she scared? Did she feel greedy enough to hide her real reaction?

_No! No, Molly isn't like that. She is not one of those people who fall for money...no._

Sherlock shook his head at the thought and turned around to look at Molly, who was gawking at her new room he had led her into.

"So, do you like it?"

It was a very large room. Larger than the living room she had in her house. She could probably have gotten all the stuff in her house, cramped up in here.

The room had a maple wood, four poster bed with white, net curtains on all four sides. The curtains were tied to the posters with a delicate white string and Molly had a strange urge to pull the string loose and let the curtains flow freely.

The bed was covered with a clean white, linen bed sheet, a black comforter and contained eight black and white pillows which claimed half of the bed to Molly's excitement.

The bed had two matching bed side tables on either side, having three drawers each and a beautiful vase containing red tulips.

Opposite the bed stood two, comfortable lounge chairs with a small maple wood table in between. And then there was a whole wall covered with matching maple wood wardrobes. She hadn't realised her fingertips had ended up in her mouth when Sherlock pressed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face the other side of the room.

Molly's hand fell from her mouth and she gasped. How could she have missed this…this absolute beauty. Facing the wardrobe was not a concrete wall, but a glass wall…window…she wasn't sure. It started from the far right, ended on the far left, began from the floor and finished at the ceiling. But that wasn't all. It had the same white net curtains on either side of the glass wall, but the view was what made her catch her breath. It showed the beautiful River Derwent, flowing from the right towards the left of her view. She could see the lush green forest on the other side of it. The river bank had patches of colourful flowers decorating it and Molly let out an agitated whine.

"Like it?", Molly gasped and slapped his arm playfully, "I love it!"

Sherlock chuckled and pulled her towards a different corner of the room, "The bathroom", he informed, "Go ahead and freshen up. I'll be in the living room."

Sherlock was about to leave when Molly whispered timidly, "Where exactly is the living room?"

Sherlock whipped around and narrowed his eyes at her. Suddenly he roared with laughter and braced his hands on his knees. Molly scowled and flopped down onto the bed. Being so used to her hard bed, she was caught off guard when she fell back and her legs flew up in the air.

_Oh, it's so soft!_

Molly squealed and Sherlock laughed even louder at the sight in front of him. Molly quickly straightened up and caught her balance on the bed by placing both her arms in front of her as anchors.

When Sherlock had laughed enough he smirked and straightened, "Just _message_ me through your phone if you need me, ok?"

Molly knew Sherlock was having a hard time trying to control his laughter, because when she nodded her comprehension and the moment he was out the room, Molly heard him break into a fit of laughter again.

* * *

_-One day later-_

"So…where did you get this _castle_ from?", Molly asked as she shoved a spoonful of her porridge into her mouth.

"The market", Sherlock answered from behind his newspaper. Molly scowled and jabbed the knife into the newspaper. Sherlock slammed his newspaper down and stared at her in astonishment.

"Where did you get the money from?"

"Your credit card", Sherlock scowled, but when Molly looked like she would puke all over the table he blurted out, "Cases, Molly. For God's sake, it's not that difficult!"

Molly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Right…does Mycroft know?"

"Yes."

"John?"

"No."

"Why?", she opened her eyes and frowned.

"I've told you before, he doesn't need to know!", Sherlock gave her an irritated look.

"Then why do I know?"

"Because you need to know."

"Why?"

"Oh for the love of God, finish your breakfast and keep quiet!"

* * *

_-One week later-_

_I want water – MH_

_I need water – MH_

_Now – MH_

_NOW! – MH_

Molly had performed her daily routine of having a quick shower in a relatively normal bathroom and calling Mary. She had then changed into a turquoise printed collar shirt tucked into a white tiered skirt which fell down to her mid-calves, owing to the central heating. Molly wasn't sure how she felt about living in a large house, the floor plan of which she was unaware of. But she sure was enjoying lying in the fluffy bed, her legs stretched in front of her, ordering Sherlock around. Sherlock entered the room, disheveled and shot her a glare. He'd changed into his signature detective look, white dress shirt and black fitted trousers. And he didn't have any form of water in his hand.

"I asked you to bring me a glass of water", Molly frowned.

"Incorrect", Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her, "You only informed me of your need. You didn't ask me fulfill your need."

"Get me a glass of water", Molly snapped.

"Mmm…nope", Sherlock answered, popping at p.

"Excuse me?"

"You're getting water yourself."

"I don't know the way t-"

"I'll show you. Get up", Sherlock made his way to her and tugged at her arm.

"I don't feel like walking", Molly whined.

"Hmmm…would you prefer it if I offered to carry you to the kitchen?", Sherlock's evil smile was back. Molly jumped out of the bed at lightning speed, distancing herself from him and straightened her skirt.

"I'll walk…", she whispered and quickly slipped her feet into her tan open toe T strap sandals.

"Hmmm…I wonder why you get so squeamish when I ask that?", Sherlock chuckled. Molly ignored him and stomped out of the room. She crossed her arms and went towards the window at the end of the hallway. Molly was so enthralled by the beautiful garden she saw outside, that she didn't hear Sherlock creep up behind her. Suddenly, she felt something warm wrap itself around her waist and the next moment she knew, she was flipped around, lifted off the ground and flung over something. Something being Sherlock's shoulder.

"_Put me down, Sherlock! Now!"_, Molly shrieked and yanked his shirt tail out of his trousers, angrily.

"Nope", Sherlock chortled and held her legs securely against his chest.

"You bastard! Ugh! I'll kill you!", Molly screeched and slammed her fist against his lower back.

"Oww!", Sherlock swayed and hit his shoulder against the wall, "You know, you'll get us killed anyway if you continue doing that while I try to get us down the stairs."

"Fine", Molly grumbled and stopped resisting. Sherlock happily descended down the stairs and the moment he got his foot on the ground, Molly started wriggling again. For a tiny and elfin woman like her, she really was quite strong and stubborn. Sherlock huffed and gently put her back onto the ground. The moment Molly straightened up, she pulled her arm back and brought it down to slap him across the face, but Sherlock was quick enough to grasp her wrist firmly and pull it away.

"What?!", Sherlock glowered.

"You crossed all the limits, Sherlock!", Molly screamed.

"Limits? What limits?"

"It was inappr-"

"You think this was inappropriate?"

"Ye-"

"Ok, how was it inappropriate?"

"Let me sp-"

"Give me one good reason, and I will let you slap-no, I'll let you break my nose!", Sherlock glared at her and let go of her arm. Molly tried to think of a reason other than her aggravating crush on him, which was rapidly transforming into something very, very dangerous. She had tiresomely built strong walls around her heart after years of struggle and now he was breaking it, not through his shallow compliments, but by his sincere appreciation of her. He was stomping over the walls as if they were made of glass and ruining her years of endeavorment.

"Well?", Sherlock persisted.

"I want water…", she whispered and started walking in a random direction. Sherlock sighed and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"The kitchen's this way", he murmured and quickly let go of her wrist. They quietly walked towards the kitchen, Sherlock leading the way and Molly following a few steps behind. He led her through an arc entrance and into the kitchen. All she saw were cabinets here, and cabinets there. Bright lights made the red oak and black marble slabs shine. There was a small dining table for four in the middle and a large window facing the entrance. Molly could see the same garden she had seen from the window above.

Sherlock poured her a glass of water and pushed it across the slab towards her. Molly thanked him quietly and as she was taking a sip, she saw him walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Out", Sherlock murmured

"Out where?"

"Out."

"Where?!", Molly frowned.

"Why do you care?!", Sherlock bit back angrily and stormed out of the kitchen. Molly didn't feel very thirsty as she stared after him and tried to figure out the reason he was so pissed off.

* * *

_-Two days later-_

Sherlock hadn't talked properly to Molly since the incident and Molly wasn't anywhere near finding out the reason of his anguish. He hadn't been avoiding her, but he had ignored all her playful teasing. He would disappear in his mind palace for long intervals and sometimes, Molly thought he was faking it. Molly knew she had to sort it out soon, before she lost her sanity in the large mansion.

She found Sherlock sitting outside in the lawn, watching Redbeard and Toby chase a butterfly. Molly quietly strolled up to him and sat down beside him. Sherlock shifted away from her slightly before Molly caught the cuff of his sleeve and tugged at it.

"What's wrong?", Molly whispered quietly.

"Nothing", Sherlock refused to look at her even when she had shuffled closer to him.

"I miss your teeth…", Molly tried to joke but got silence in reponse.

"Sherlock?"

"Just leave me alone!", Sherlock yelled as he yanked his arm away from her, stood up and quickly stormed into the house. Molly silently watched him walk away, blinking away her tears. She was completely broken, vulnerable and in love with Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock kicked at the wall when he got in his room. He kicked again and again but the wall didn't budge nor get the slightest of a dent. Instead his toes hurt. He sighed as he pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He covered his face with his hands and thought over everything that had happened just a few days back. He had just been playing along, trying to make Molly feel comfortable and confident around him. But it was breaking him. Breaking him inside out. And he knew why Molly couldn't feel comfortable around him.

He stood up and walked over to his window. He could see her sitting exactly the way he had left her, but this time Toby, and Redbeard's head, were in her lap. By her slouched, shaking shoulders, he knew she was crying. He had brought her here with everything pleasant in mind, but this entire picture looked nothing but gloomy.

His chest ached. His body ached. His head ached. His eyes ached. And before he knew it, his cheeks felt wet. He brought his hand up to touch his cheek and his fingertips caught the wetness. He was crying. The consulting detective was crying. All the cold hard personality his brother had helped him build was breaking and falling apart to one particular, painful sentiment.

He pressed his hand against his window where he could see her, wishing he could touch her from there, and tell her how much he was hurting, to ask her if she felt that much agony because of him over the last few years, and that he was sorry for everything, and that…

"Molly…", an alien sob escaped from between his lips.

That he loved her.

* * *

**_Argh...it hurts! *clutches her chest* Sherlolly hurts alot!_**

**_Thank you for the reviews! They keep me very happy! xx :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Aayyy! I'm back! I've planned this as the last chapter to this phase of their relationship, you could say. I'll continue the story line in a new story!**_

_**Happy reading! xx :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Molly didn't know how long she had been sitting outside when she noticed dark, monstrous clouds gathering up in the sky. She knew it was going to start raining any second and that she should go inside or atleast find some shelter, but she didn't. She didn't have anywhere to go, except inside and she knew she wasn't welcome inside anymore.

Suddenly, she felt something wet fall on the back of her hand. She looked up and it was drizzling. In no time, the drizzling turned into heavy rain with loud thunder and lightning. Toby and Redbeard bounded up the stairs but remained near her, barking and yowling at her, trying to convince her to come inside. Molly shook her head and pulled her legs to her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself. She rested her head on her knees and cursed herself for wearing a sleeveless shirt. She felt angry at herself, at the weather, at Sherlock, at Mike and every other thing that came to her mind.

Suddenly, as if the rain wasn't enough, the wind started howling and it dropped the temperature even lower. Molly started shivering and wrapped her arms tightly around herself as if that would help her. A few minutes later, it felt like ages to Molly, she felt something warm and heavy being draped on her. She sighed with relief and looked up to find a pair of feet in dress shoes in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and found the Belstaff on her shoulders. She frowned and placed her head back on her knees again.

"Come on, let's go inside", Sherlock whispered.

"N-No…", Molly managed to speak through her chattering teeth.

"You're cold, you need to get warm. You'll get sick."

"I w-won't."

"Molly…please…", Sherlock pleaded as he kneeled down and pressed his hand on her shoulder. Molly would have gone inside, she would have thrown her anger away and run up into the house to the fireplace, if she hadn't looked up at his face. His hair was ruffled and wet, his white shirt was creased and sticking to his torso, and he was blinking rapidly to keep the water from going into his eyes. He looked beautiful. And Molly wasn't happy about it. He was breaking her again.

She pushed him away onto his back and shrugged the Belstaff off, angrily. She stood up too quickly, making her stiff muscles scream. She toppled onto the ground in agony and blinked away her tears. Sherlock jumped onto his feet and hurried over to her.

"Are you alright?", Sherlock asked with worry in his voice as he tried to help her up.

"I'm fine!", Molly growled and pushed his hands away.

"Molly…listen to me, I-", Sherlock began but was cut off by her.

"No, _you_ listen! I want to go home, now! Coming here, was the worst mistake of my life!", Molly screamed in his face. She knew the butler and the housekeeper could hear, but she didn't care. She wanted to get away from this hell.

"I…I was going to say the same thing...and that I'm sorry for earlier…", Sherlock murmured and kept his eyes downcast. Molly stared at him in surprise, "but first you need to get warm and dry…and we need to wait for the weather to calm down…"

Molly nodded as fresh tears started streaming down her face. She hadn't realized he wanted her to leave just as badly her. Molly stood up slowly and started wobbling just when she raised her foot to take a step. Sherlock quickly stepped behind her, covered her with his coat again and wrapped his arm around her. Molly again pushed him away and this time, she fell over with the force of her push.

"Molly!", Sherlock bit his lip and bent down to help her.

"No!", Molly tried to move away, but voiced her pained muscles with a sob, "Stop trying to be _kind_ to me, Sherlock. Stop pitying me. I don't need your pity or care. I don't want you to feel sorry because I care. I know how you work. Sentiment means nothing to you. Oh, in fact it does mean something to you. It means weakness, doesn't it? Well, I'm not weak. Stop trying to pity me!"

Sherlock listened quietly to her and kept his eyes lowered. No matter how angry she was, Molly was distracted by the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

"I do not pity you at all, Molly. I'm busy pitying myself…", he mumbled.

"Oh, I see. You're pitying yourself for getting stuck with me. Of course…", Molly scowled and pulled the coat closer around herself.

"No", he shook his head, "I'm pitying myself…because…I do care and because…because I'm in love with you…", Sherlock sighed and bowed his head in an attempt to hide his face. Molly gasped and Sherlock heard her. He looked up at her and Molly saw why he wouldn't meet her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying.

"You were crying…?", Molly sniffled.

"No…", he murmured and looked away quickly.

"You took drugs?!", Molly gasped.

"No! I was…something got in my eye…", Sherlock murmured evasively and stood up.

_Bloody liar…_

"Alright…", Molly frowned and looked down at the mushy ground.

"Will you come inside now…? You'll catch a cold", Sherlock offered her his hand. Molly looked up and he gave her a soft smile. She smiled back as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?"

"I can…I can walk…", Molly quipped and blushed. Sherlock nodded and supported her back while she attempted at walking. Molly successfully managed to walk all the way up to the house and to the stairway, without falling, but she couldn't climb them.

"I can carry you up…I promise I won't hurt you…", Sherlock reassured her. When Molly nodded hesitantly, he placed one arm under her shoulders and one behind her knees and lifted her up. Molly gave out a terrified squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" D-Don't drop me…", Molly whispered as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched her eyes shut tightly to avoid looking at his face up close. She could hear her heart thudding loudly against her chest and she blushed with embarrassment, at her fear or at being so close to him, she wasn't sure.

"I won't", Sherlock mumbled as he climbed up the stairs, steadily, holding her securely in his arms. When they reached the landing, he didn't put her down and took her to his room.

"Sherlock…that's not my room…and I can walk, please put me down…", Molly squeaked and tried to pull herself out of his arms. Sherlock gently put her down in front of his bathroom and gestured towards it.

"I got the bath made here, so you should go in there instead of waiting for a bath to be made in your bathroom…", he whispered, "Your clothes are inside and I'll be here if you need me…"

"Oh…", Molly sighed with relief. Her mind had wandered off to crazy ideas. She shook her head and padded into the bathroom. She quickly clapped a hand to her mouth when she looked at the bathroom. It was definitely larger than the bedroom she was staying in and the ceiling was also higher than her bedroom's. The ceiling was ending in a cone at the top and she realized it was one of the spires. There were long thin curtains starting from the ceiling and they hung down till the floor. There were many cabinets and mirrors around her and a modest basin and toilet at the far corner. But in the middle, surrounded by flowing curtains was a big, round bathtub, holding her warm, foamy bath. Molly walked up to it unsteadily and sat at its edge as she pulled her wet, hard clothes off. It took her a few minutes and then she got into the warm bath and sighed.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said that you pity yourself for liking me?"

Molly had had a bath and was sitting in Sherlock's room by the fire place with a cup of hot chocolate. Sherlock had changed into dry clothes and was sprawled on his back, in front of her with his arm over his face and a mug of coffee beside him.

"I never said I like you", he murmured, "I said I love you."

"Doesn't have any differen-"

"It does, Molly. And don't say that it doesn't", Sherlock pulled his arm away from his face and stared at her as if daring her to prove him wrong. Molly sipped her hot chocolate and stared at the fire instead.

"As to your question…I pity myself for _loving_ you, because I'm confused. I need you…but I don't want to need you. How can I work with this? I don't want to waste my time over sentiments, but it seems that you just won't get out of my head! I tried locking you in your room but it didn-", Sherlock babbled, his hands moving rapidly.

"You tried locking me in my room?!", Molly gasped.

"What?", he looked confused and surprised at being interrupted, "Oh, no I tried locking you in your room in my mind palace."

"I have a room in your mind palace?", Molly whispered slowly, not being sure if she should be elated by the fact or disturbed.

"Of course you do…anyways, where was I? Ah yes, I tried locking you in your room, but somehow you always found the key to the room and came out. The doors are a bit weird, you lock them from the inside and they usually-"

"Sherlock…"

"Molly, I know I'm not good for you. I know you don't love me. You hate me after everything I've done to you. And even if you did love me, I would never be able to give you what some other man can give you. I can't always be there for you. And I'm an arse…", Sherlock scowled at his description of himself and sat up, "But I really do _love_ you…"

Molly gulped loudly and stared at her half-empty cup, silently. Neither spoke for a while and just sat staring at the fire and listening to the thunderstorm outside.

"Why do you think I hate you?", Molly asked out of curiosity after some time.

"Because I know you are a…very intelligent woman…and you wouldn't…and", Sherlock's voice faltered and he looked up at her, "I'm giving you an escape, Molly. I will never be able to give you what you want. Please…please don't say you feel the same for me even if you do…I will do nothing but hurt you. You deserve a lot better than me. So don't say it. Don't", Sherlock glared at her and clutched his mug tightly till his knuckles turned white.

"Oh…", Molly sighed, "Well, you are correct…"

"About what?", Sherlock frowned.

"About me hating you."

"_What?!_", Sherlock gasped and his face turned white with fear, "But…but I thought you…stammering…and…"

"Well you were wrong", Molly shrugged as she got up to leave. Sherlock caught her wrist quickly, keeping her from leaving.

"You're pretty bad at lying, Molly", he whispered.

"I am not lying", Molly scowled and tugged at her arm, but Sherlock refused to let go.

"You're lying…you've always loved-"

"No! I haven't! Stop trying to impose stuff on me!", Molly yelled and successfully managed to pull her arm out of his grip. Sherlock smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood up tall in front of her. Molly stepped back and looked up at him curiously.

"So you're saying you're not lying?", he took an intimidating step towards her. Molly backed away quickly, and the back of her legs hit his bed. She had no escape.

"Yes…I'm n-not…lying…", Molly shook her head to excuse herself from looking at him, while she blushed and stammered. Sherlock leaned down towards her, so close that their noses were inches apart from each other.

"Then why are you stuttering? And why are your cheeks a lovely shade of pink?", he whispered as his breath caressed her cheeks.

"No…no Sherlock…don't you dare…I will prove it to you…somehow, that I really do not lo-love you…I don't…", she whispered less with conviction and more with apprehension.

"For that…you first need to convince _yourself_," and with that one last sentence breathed on her face, he whipped around and disappeared from the room, leaving her in a state of agitation.

* * *

"What are you doing?", a calm baritone sounded in her room. Molly turned around to find Sherlock standing in the doorway, frowning at her. She had been packing her stuff since yesterday. The weather had calmed down from before and she wanted to leave for London today, now, even though the three weeks hadn't completed. She wanted to go as far away from him as possible. For now.

"Packing", she whispered as she stuffed a pair of jeans in her bag.

"Why?"

"I want to go back…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired."

"You can sleep here…"

"I'm tired of sleeping here."

"Failed at convincing yourself then?", Sherlock smirked as he tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms. When Molly didn't respond, he walked up to her and sighed.

"If you'd just say yes…Molly…"

"Yes? You wanted a 'no" and I gave you one", Molly glowered.

"So you said no because _I_ wanted you to, but you wouldn't have if _I_ hadn't wanted you to…so you are willing to do anything for me, meaning you-", Sherlock whispered and stepped towards her.

"Shut up!"

Molly's shrill scream was following by minutes of loud silence. They stood in silence while Molly began packing again.

"You're still leaving?", Sherlock whispered hesitantly.

"Yes…"

"But…why?"

"Because I am going to prove it to you. I am going to prove it that I don't . love . _you_.", she scowled as she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and left the house with Toby, stubbornly while Sherlock quietly watched her leave, feeling his heart, which no one knew existed, shatter into pieces.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review people! Oh and the new story...the sequel that is...is Confessing! Don't forget to follow the story there! Thankyou everyone for your reviews especially **_The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B_** and **_lilsherlockian1975_** thankyou thankyou thankyou! xx :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

HI! *waves* I've continued this fanfiction in a new story! "Confessing" is the name of the new story. Here's the link:

s/10767429/1/Confessing

I promise it's a continuation! Don't forget to follow the story there! I can't wait to see you there! xx :)


End file.
